


| Just Wait |

by esttian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esttian/pseuds/esttian
Summary: Child! Law X Reader X...Luffy?When you bring a sick child to your house and start treating him without thinking twice, just to find out that the kid with the cute fuzzy hat is the target of a big fish, Donquixote himself, and Monkey D. Luffy as your roommate is no help either.The future sure is gray.





	1. Destiny?

**Author's Note:**

> Au! Child! Law, Doctor!Reader, Overprotective! Luffy.  
> I don't own anything, just this story and devilfruit

A/N: (Name) (Last Name) = your name and last name  
(E/c) = your eyes color  
(H/c) =your hair color  
(S/c) = your skin color  
(F/c) =favorite color

______________________

Your P.O.V.

I sigh reluctantly while closing my book, setting it at the top of the collection on my desk, my (e/c) eyes look at the thick cover of the anatomy book.

Throwing my head back to rest on the edge of my chair I give another sigh. The night was falling and the only thing I do on this great Friday night is study my ass off while my partner is out having fun with the crew.

I stretch myself, my body sore and asking for a rest. I take up the brown leather journal that my father left me resting on the desk , I feel the soft cover, he also passed me his habit to write all my thoughts on paper, saying something between the lines of -You leave a note to the future you when you write- or something.

I bring my pen up and write about today, from the little things like how I saw a white kitten on the campus, to the lunch I decided to buy today and arriving home a little late to find a note telling me He left with Zoro and the others to hang out...without me. As I write the last part, my eyes wander to the book I just set wanting to forget about it I sigh again.

I turn a page back of my journal to find the notes of today's homework. I quickly look at my phone to see - 8:44 p.m.- on the lock screen. A picture of a grinning raven haired man making a sign of peace with one his hand while holding me on a headlock with his other arm as I smile or try to smile at the camera from my position appears as background. I chuckle at it.

" Luffy..." I hum his name. The man was Monkey D. Luffy, a cheerful and stubborn guy who gets himself in all kind of problems, just for us, his nakamas as he likes to call us, to help him get out of them most of the time.

/ Heck! I will go out tonight! / I make up my mind. My feet start walking to my closet, It is November and the cold in not merciful, I take out a piece of clothing, it's a long sleeve (f/c) color coat, as I put it on, the end lazily falls around me and covers my figure from shoulders to ankles. I take my purse, grabbing my phone, car keys and wallet along the way.

I walk out of my room, closing the door and unconsciously look at Luffy's room, the one across mine at the other end of the floor right next to the stairs where I'm heading to, his door has a little nail with a wooden sign hanging, a skull wearing the symbolic straw hat he always brings with him everywhere he goes and two bones making an - X - behind the skull. The two rooms at the left wall were a bathroom and a bedroom.

I smile at the signboard and think while I go down the steps. Luffy told me once his dream as a child was to become a pirate travelling the sea. He almost did, if it weren't for Shanks, his stepfather, stopping him, he assured me with a toothy grin that he would be sailing to new places right now and laughed when he told me how Shanks's face looked when he realized he was not joking as he got on a boat at the dock of his town and was about to leave. Shanks talked him out of it and made a promise with Luffy, He will work with him when he got older on his company.

Shanks, a red haired man with a scar over his left eye, Luffy says that he fought a tiger so that was his battle proof. I'm a little scare of the man when he comes to visit but Shanks is a good person, the man gave Luffy a family when he adopted the dark haired boy.

I'm happy to see Luffy with Shanks, he is happier than normal when his stepfather comes to see him so It's a price I'm willing to pay. When I reach the first floor I turn to see my house keys hanging on the kitten key holder at the entrance.

/I will go to that cafe and buy something, a (fav. Hot drink ) would be nice and afterwards go to the park to watch the show of dancing lights that starts at 10 p.m. like always/ I say inside my head, making my way to the front door, the house was a two story building as you go in you get to see the living room to your left and the stairs to you right with a door under them where a half bathroom is located, the kitchen is beyond the living room separated by a walk, an island on the center with three docks and a classic wooden kitchen. The door to the backyard, which was a small one, was after the laundry room, leaving a small hallway between the stairs up and the, no door just a wide entrance, kitchen/ living room space, the laundry was in the small space left between the end of the kitchen and the door to the backyard.

As I recall the layout of my house, my phone starts to ring. I bring it to my face to see the ID caller saying - Nami - with a confused look I accept the call.

" Yes, Nam- " I started but was interrupted by a loud shout from the other side of the call that makes me dizzy for a bit and a sound that I can figure out as a punch because of the whine it came with. I sweat drop when the orange haired girl clears her throat.  
" Hi, (Name)-san " She says cheerfully, my confusion grows as I hear the familiar voice of my roommate complaining on the background.

"Is everything okay, Nami?" I ask concern, the girl just laughs nervously and the noises subside a little, she put her hand on the speaker so I wait. I can hear briefly how Nami shouts at them to shush, Robin is laughing, Sanji is squealing with delight at Nami. They seem to be having fun at least.

" Yes, (Name)-san. I have to tell you that our stupid friend got himself in a fight with some bad guys and he will stay with Zoro for now. He should be back to you when things cool down." she says, frustration on her voice. I immediately get worry, It was just like Luffy. That was not new, Luffy protected his crew with all he had.

"Really? Is he okay?" I inquire just to hear a chuckle beside Nami, I guess Robin heard me. My cheek turn a light pink for a second before Nami replies.

"Yeah, he just wants to go home and..." there is a pause and then a deep sigh "he keeps whining that he doesn't need to go to Zoro's" Nami finally finishes. I try to control my laughter but a snicker comes out and I hear Nami sigh again.  
"I just wanted to tell you don't need to worry about him for tonight" she says before adding "or a few days, he pissed the wrong people tonight" with a sweet cold voice, I feel a shiver run down my spine and I can faintly hear the other end froze too.

Nami was a beautiful person, a little hard to handle at first but a good person, I recover and give her my thanks and a -good night and take care-. She says hers and a whispered -don't worry about him- which I smile to.

I ended the call but I keep staring at my phone, the hour was -9:18 p.m.-.  
If I hurry I should be able to stop by a drive thru and buy something to dinner before going to the show.

I put my phone away and take my car and house keys, exiting the house made me realize how gorgeous an evening could be, from the gray sky above little white bits fall as contrasting to the gray. I go back taking my favorite scarf and gloves and securing it around my neck and mouth, the gloves are comfy and I bring them to my face as white puffs of hot hair come out of my mouth as I breath out.

\---------------------- Ends Your p.o.v.

This will be a beautiful night, the snow falls slowly as you close the door and put your house keys inside your purse. You jiggle the car keys around your finger, turning to you car, snow already pilling up on the top. You clean the front a little looking at the snow fall from your car to the ground.

You go around your car to the driver's side and get inside. Taking off your gloves as you turn the car on and afterwards the air conditioner, the car was cold because of the winter and the glass was dulled, you watch as the hot air fills the car with enough warm to melt the fogginess away and be able to see through the glass.

The engine roars at you when you start driving down the street, It was a quiet night, you turn the wheel carefully. Sure of your control you conduct the car into the drive thru of the cafe, it was getting so much recognition that they already implemented a drive thru.

The lady who attended you was a bit nervous, maybe her first week working, but you gave her a soft smile, making her relax and continue asking what you wanted tonight. You ordered a (hot drink) with a (Type/Donuts), you paid for it and grabbed your dinner from another employee. This was a perfect weather to sit and watch the snow fall.

The park was a little away from your house, you saw as the naked trees were covered by a layer of snow making the scene a living canvas in white. You parked your car, putting your gloves on again and taking your dinner with you as you got out of the vehicle clicking at the locking button to receive a beeping answer from him. You put your keys away, safely on your purse.

Walking with the donuts inside a paper bag with the symbol of the cafe on one hand and on the other holding your hot drink with care enjoying the heat your hand received under the protective gloves.

You found people all over the place when you arrived at the center of the park where a turned off water fountain was, the water drained because of the season, the gray material it was made off shined lightly thanks to the snow over it.

The show was about to begin when you saw people with jackets, -STAFF- printed white on the back run around with lights and cables. The city gave this public show every Friday, it was always in your mind when you passed the park. You found an empty bench in front of the fountain.

You put the donuts bag on the bench to have a free hand and brush the snow that have been collecting over it, the metal was cold and you whined at it when you sat but after a while your coat and body heat helped to make it comfortable enough, you sighed and started holding the drink with both of your hands, pleased by the warm it gave.

You drank from your (hot drink) in little pauses, one tree behind you helped to cover you from the snow. You left one donut inside the bag since you couldn't eat anymore, your mind traveled to the straw hat boy. "Luffy, You would've taken my last donut" you mutter. Taking out your phone to look at the clock, you smirk at the excuse you give to yourself, you did look at the clock -9:56 p.m.- it read but you were more focus on the background picture.

You stayed looking at it until your phone went to sleep again, you sighed putting it away once more, making sure to close your purse. There was a sound like a chime coming from the other side of the fountain, a voice told everyone with the help of speakers that the show was about to begin.

The show began, your eyes went wide. "It's..." you whispered, looking in front of you " amazing " that was all you could say as you stare in awe at the show, the light were not only dancing with such gentle grace around the fountain, some made figures with one another when touching, they made the world around you shine, there were stars forming on the clouds as the lights flickered, the snowed danced with the lasers when they turned them on, the before white dots shimmered like rainbow now, it was like a fairy tale enchantment.

The show was ending, you blinked and breathed, you didn't know when you started holding your breath. You looked down at you empty drink, looking for a trashcan. You found one set at the other end of the fountain, you took your donuts bag and the empty cup to throw them, the show repeated but you still looked at it amazed so you didn't see a figure running until you two collide as you were throwing the thrash away, your bag with the snack flew, you landed on your butt giving a whine at the feeling, your paper bag landing beside your leg.

You looked up to see something your heart ached in an instant, your apology died in your throat as you stared at him. A boy, maybe 11 or 12 years old wearing a thin white dirty shirt with a black tie and small black shorts, on his head was a white plushie hat with brown leopard pattern at the end, he was laying on the snow covered floor, panting, wheezing, sobbing, you panicked and got up to kneel beside him.

Your fear was right, you didn't want to believe it when you got a glimpse of it but the boy laying there with his eyes closed and mouth almost giving whimpers of pain had dried blood on his face and shirt. Your eyes focused on his face, the whiteness of his skin concerned you since it didn't look normal, just white, and it didn't cover all this face just small areas.

"Hey, can you hear me?!" You asked quickly, wishing so hard for the boy to respond but only a winced grunt came from him. You couldn't leave him like that, he needed help.

"I need to bring him to a hospital" you said out loud, the kid heard you and as you where picking him up you felt your hands being smacked. You saw the pale kid panting and glaring at you with silvery eyes so full of hate that it hurt. He got up stumbling a little.

"I don't need...ugh" he said with a pained look and another wince holding his side. "Your help " he finished as He kept glaring at you all that time before running to the other side of the park. The show was still going, the lights on him as he got smaller for you, the feeling in your heart was too much.

You stared at the kid run, he was in a terrible condition, "He won't make it far with this weather" you whisper to yourself as you get up and start following the little fuzzy hat. A kid like him was easy to follow since you were bigger and with longer legs.

He stopped and looked around, you kept making the distance between you two small, the silver eyed child looked in front of him and stumbled again as he got into running once more, a shine leaving his eyes as he ran. He was crying.

Your heart contracted more now, he suddenly ran into a corner, a dark alley, you start walking slower now, you wanted to calm him not frighten him.

He was sitting on the cold ground hiding his face on his knees as he hug his legs closer to him, trembling constantly. You slowly walk up to him, he instantly shut his head up as you stare down at him.

"Get lost, woman" he glares daggers at you, with each world you hear your heart beat louder, his voice is overflowing with emotion. Hate. You would be intimidated by it if you weren't more concern of his state than of his glare.

You kneel at his level, he just follows your movements, glaring. He is so small but at the same time you feel the strong gaze he can give.

"Hi" you start talking, he growls "let me help you" you tell him with all the calm and sweetness you can manage. He just stares at you unsure, at least, he isn't glaring anymore. You extend your gloved hand to him, he stares at it then at your face, you give him a warm smile.

"If you don't want to go to a hospital, let me check you then" you insist. He is wide eyed now and you chuckle at the sight, he just blinks and glares at you again but frowns deeper with those gray eyes.

"You don't look like a doctor" he comments. You do a fake hurt face trying to make him laugh but he just stares more suspiciously at you now. You sweat drop.

"I'm doing my practices this year" you answer him. He just keeps staring at you, you have kept your hand extended at him all the time, not giving up. He just sighs, putting his hand over yours. "You are not gonna leave me alone anyways" he declares and looks away huffing.

You beam at him, earning a glare again. You touch lightly a white area on the cheek with your free hand, he backs away slightly at the sudden contact but you keep your hand there. Studying his whiteness closer, you hear him grunt. You look at his whole face, he is frowning again, he is keeping to himself something, you make a mental note to ask him later.

"Hey" you get his attention " Would you mind if I carry you to my home? I can treat you there and you can get a good rest if you like" You ask for permission, he gives you a wary look. At the end he doesn't answer, so you take that as a -do whatever you want- . He is shacking to the bone, you have to do something about that first, his body temperature will keep falling, his nose is getting red and his lips are turning purplish.

You unbutton you coat and take it off, he is about to ask something but you quiet him when you warp your coat around him and over his head, taking advantage of his surprise you pick him up, resting his head on your chest while holding him in place with both arms, one around his waist and the other for him to 'sit' on . He is looking at you with a less hurtful glare. You smile at him.

" Cover yourself well" you point at you coat which is too big for him but he doesn't complain, his eyes are the only thing showing now when you fix the coat better on him as he is in your arms.

He falls sleep half way to your car. He is getting a little color back. As you sit him on the passenger sit next to you and zip the belt on him, he cuddles on your coat more on his sleep. You chuckle at this.

As you arrive to your house with the asleep kid, you manage to open the front door with him on one arm. You go to the room next to the bathroom on the second floor where you had a small clinic, on your shelf all kinds of medicines, scalpels, everything. You lay him down on the bed, taking your coat from him and hanging it on a chair for now, receiving a low growl from him, you look at his face, his frown was still there even when he was in dreamland. You sigh.

"Assistant" you mutter, a white light glowing from within you and expanding until all the room was white colored, taking a pair of white gloves from the desk and putting them on, "Starting treatment" the room changes to black to your words, before a white light appeared around the kid like a spotlight.

As you put a white mask over your mouth you whisper "Start scanning the patient" with that a white flow ran through the child. The room shifted and you wide eyed the kid.

"No way..." you gasped. This will be a full operation, a long one. You smirk under the mask. "Change Mode: Surgery Level 4." The room reacted to your voice, making the objects move around you, anesthesia was put in your hand as you prepare the child to undergo a surgery, the beeping of the machines was sounding steady.

"Scalpel" you called, the object appeared in your hand immediately, you keep the procedure secure, watching his vital signals constantly. You were almost done when it happens, the child was weaker than you imagined and at the final moments the machine tells you that his beat is slower.

"Come on, Kid" you pleaded, giving his face a quick look before going back to work "You want to be live, right?" His beats answered you when they went back to normal and you smirked under your mask. "That's more like it" you praised him.

Patching him up was the easiest part, "Surgery completed. Ignite Mode Number 5. Class: Scars" you noted and the room reacted again, a pair of white gloved hands took the items needed to do the action while another extended to you, a black hand motioning you to come, you hold it.

You felt the energy being take from your body. The white hands started moving quickly over the kid. You looked at his face, peaceful. This was one of the best part of your job, looking at the peace on their faces when you finished.

When the hands stopped you looked at his body, not even a trace of the surgery that just happened was there to see. You smiled, letting go of the black hand, they all retreated, you felt tired but you had to finish this.

"Assistance completed" you call out and the black on the room as well as the light shinning the small figure on the white bed pulsed, all object went back to where they belonged and the drops of blood on the sheets were cleaned too, the beams returning to you until they disappeared in your chest. You breathed out.

You walked outside the room, coming back with a pair of old but clean pajamas, you changed his outfit for the clean clothing. You looked at him while covering his form with the covers of the bed. He looked calm as the medicine lets him sleep in peace.

"Sweet dreams" you whisper at him before leaving. "See you in the morning"

To be continue...


	2. Doctor?

Silvery eyes opened to an unknown ceiling, his body felt light and the sounds of wind rushing outside made the dreaming state he was in more calming.

"Where...am I?" He called out to no one, his cracked voice confused him.

"You are in my house" you answer him, he turns his head to the side where you are, sitting on a wooden chair holding with one hand book, legs crossed, just a few steps from him.

"Hi and Good morning" You tell him giving him a smile. He stares at you with no expression, just a straight face. You get worry at this but he then starts talking.

"You.." he mutters as his eyes wide like plates and sits up. He pull the long sleeved pajama up and looks at his torso. His eyes moves in shock as he sees his creamy skin. /The whiteness!/ he screams on his head.

"I cured you" you reply to his silent question. The boy turns his head to you, letting go of his clothes and placing his hands on the covers. You smile softly at him before turning your head to the table beside you where you left your hot (coffee/tea) and a cup of warm milk. Taking the white cup from the table and setting your book down, you get up and sit on the end of the bed.

"Here" you offer him the cup. He looks at it then at you, he sees the smile still in your face. "It's just milk, don't worry, I would never hurt my patients" you reassure him. He just blinks and takes the cup with both hands, you see his lips move but words don't reach your ear, still. "You are very welcome" you yell with a grin receiving a scowl from him.

"I didn't say anything!" He shouts at you with a faint pink on one cheek. Your hand find its way to his head, he froze at the touch as you pat his wild dark hair. He doesn't move as you brush his hair, his gray eyes look up at you when you stop moving but your hand still on his head.

"W-What..." he stutters, getting his head up making your hand leave his hair. "What do you think you are doing?!" He yells at you making you back up a bit at the scream before chuckling at his expression, he is gritting his teeth and frowns at you with a light blush.

"Drink it" you tell him. He just scowls more whispering a -Don't tell me what to do- but finally looks at the cup steaming white air, for a while he doesn't react, until he brings it to his lips and give a shy gulp. His eyes wide in delight and you smile at the sight, he is drinking it with confidence now, he finish the cup and breaths out.

"See?" You say with another smile, he just frowns at you again. You sigh and take his cup.

"I came to check on you for a moment, breakfast it's almost ready. You must be hungry" you tell him, getting up from the bed, you can feel his gaze on you while you retrieve your own drink and make your way to the door. As you are opening the door you can here him murmuring something.

"Thanks you" it's a whisper but it's there, you nod closing the door behind you.

He stares at the door for a bit before scanning his surroundings, shelves full of drugs, a desk with scalpels and testing tubes, the small clinic was full with all the necessary things to do almost everything.

"How?" He asks out loud, his view catches the sight of his hat at the chair you were sitting on. He uncovers himself and jumps to the floor, stumbling a little at being finally standing, he walks to his hat picking it up.

He looks at it, his eyes looking more than just the hat, a far away memory, a loud sound stops his thoughts, he goes to the door while putting his fuzzy hat on. He opens the door slowly, poking his head out just to hear another crash. He looks at the stairs in front of him and goes down, he finds a scene too lame to be truth.

You are placing the last frittata* on the plate carefully. Luffy is not gonna get mad at you for the plate you broke while trying to balance everything but instead, at the longs cut on your fingers, the dish needed veggies so you had two side cuts on your index finger warped on band-aids but another one appeared on your palm when you were picking the broken pieces up of the plate, drops of blood already on the floor. You sigh, you were thinking on the little one at your house that you didn't notice the plate placed dangerously at the edge of the island and you were a nice cook too but your mind was on other things.

"You really are clumsy for a doctor" you hear the voice of the kid, you turn to see him going down the last step and walking over to you, taking your injuries hand and looking at it.

"It's minor" he says. You blink at him, he takes a towel hanging on the handle of the oven and warps it tightly over your palm.

"You've doctor potential" you comment, you see him shake at the words. He is hiding his eyes again. This already happened once, a wave of emotions coming from him hits you with pain. You warp your arms around his frame and bring him to you, one hand on his head, the other on his back.

"What's up with you?" He ask coldly, you only hug him. "Why are you hugging me?" He asks, his voice trembling.

"I just felt like it" you answer him. He keeps quiet, the embrace lasted for a few minutes, his arms were moving up but you didn't notice, as you take his shoulders and pull him away, his eyes are wide.

"I made breakfast" you tell him while picking him up for him to see the triangular omelet filled with veggies, there were four of them, a glass of orange juice and a bowl of fruit to finish. He stares at it, gulping and right on cue a growl coming from his tummy is heard.

He hides his face with his hat, you chuckle, "Someone is hungry" he just pulls his hat more and mutters for you to shut up which you smile to. "Just clean your hands and you can go eat." You tell him, walking to the bathroom under the stairs, a toilet and sink was there, you already placed a stool for him to be able to reach the water source. You place him down, he glares at you once before going up the stool and wash his hands.

You sigh and walk back to the kitchen, another band-aid was there for you at a drawer, you knew something bad could happen with Luffy at anytime so you got them all over the place.

Taking the towel off and rinsing the wound, you heard the kid come back from the bathroom and with all his effort climbing up the dock. He did it. When the cut was clean you took a paper towel and cleaned the water off carefully. You turned to look at him as you put on the thrash can the wet paper towel to see him staring at you.

"How did you do it?" He asked. You knew what he was talking about, or had an idea.

"What? The frittata?" You replied faking not knowing, he just frowns at you. You sigh, taking the band-aid up, walking around the island to sit at the dock next to him.

"We can talk after you eat" you tell him, handing him the band-aid, he looks at it, you motion to your hand.

He takes it, removing the white paper at the end, to place the glued part on the edges making the white center stay over the cut on your palm. You stare at him.

"Thank you, Doc" you tell him, this makes him shake again but nods anyways, turning to the plates. You bring a fork up and cut the pointy end of one omelet, earning a scowl from him as you eat it.

"It's not bad. Actually I think It came out pretty good if I say so myself" you mutter, trying to reach for a bigger piece but a knife stops you.

"Mine" he declares before starts eating. He doesn't say anything else, but you can see the little smile on his lips as he eats and drinks from time to time juice.

"I actually was going to make you pancakes" you comment and he stops abruptly. He turns to look at you with a frown and pieces of omelet on his cheeks.

"I don't like bread" he replies. You blink in surprise, but smiles softly at him, you take a paper towel from the roll standing on the island and clean his face with care.

"Then I guess I made a good decision not to do pancakes" you tell him after cleaning his cheeks. He glares at you.

"I can clean on my own" He says glaring at you before going back to his plate almost finished. You giggle.

When he finishes, you take his plate and glass, but push the half eaten bowl of fruit at him. He looks at it before bringing a fork down and eating a melon piece.

You start cleaning the dishes as he eats his bowl. The silence is comfortable, the water and the casual sound of fork against plate. When you are finishing cleaning the glass, you hear him jump down and taking the bowl with him at sink.

"Thank you" you say, taking the bowl and washing it with the sponge. He waits patiently as you dry them and place it on the cabinets.

"How did you do it?" His voice is low but firm. You look at him, again he is hiding his face with his hat. You pick him up, he doesn't complain anymore. You walk with him in your arms to the living room. Setting him on the black couch as you sit next to him.

"I have a devil fruit power" you tell him, making him look at you with wide eyes. You giggle. "It's the Assist Assist Fruit. A paramecia type." You continue "I can make a space around me where the room gives me the 'assistance' I declare. May be for healing a patient to...killing a person" you clench your teeth when you say the last part. The gray eyes never leaving your form.

"So...you used it? On me? " he ask wordlessly. You nod " I used Assistance to find the source of your disease." You finally look at him, he freezes. "Who would have thought I found the one and only Amber Lead Syndrome?" You smile at him weakly.

"The White city" you mutter making him visibly tense up but you continue " an Amber Lead poisoning, the victim has white blotches of skin but..." you place your hand on his hat " I'm lucky your hair was still black when I found you " you tell him, patting his head.

" How..." he murmurs, you retire your hand from his head and look down to his gray eyes "I removed the Amber Lead on your body" you exclaim " It was a complicated procedure, all your organs were full of that poison. Even myself would be in danger " you tell him.

"If the disease wasn't not-contagious"

His eyes wide more, tears accumulation on the edge, you blink at him surprised by the action. He sniffs them back and hide his face with his hat again. You get it, the Government told everyone the idea of the disease to be able to spread, but when you touch him yesterday, you understood the wrong they had down.

"Hey" you called to him, he flinched at your sudden voice "I don't even know your name yet, kid" you tell him with a chuckle. "I'm (Name) (Last Name). Nice to meet you..." you trail off.

"Trafalgar Law" he says.

__________  
*Frittata is an egg-based Italian dish similar to an omelet or crestless, enriched with additional ingredients such as meat or veggies. - Wikipedia


	3. Promise?

Law watched the TV in front of him, you were more focused on his little body than on the show. This kid, he had lingering poison on his body, your skill just made the toxicity go to low levels, there had to be a cure.

You get up from the couch and start making your way to the clinic room, you were determine to save him fully, why? Everyone deserves to live. Law's gray eyes followed you. "(Name)-ya?" he calls your name. Your steps stop, turning slowly to him, he looks at your expression and quickly backs as much as he cans on the couch. Your eyes are glimmering and mouth open.

"Law...You. Are." you whisper and completely turn around to face him, you smile widely and leap for him, landing on the couch with a struggling Law beneath you, your arms around him while you nuzzle cheek to cheek with him. "So cute! Law-ya!" you squeal in enjoyment, the gray eyed just keeps pushing you away with his tinny hand and scowling at you, growling in annoyance.

"Stop! Don't make fun of me!" he yells and you obey, surprisingly. He stares up at you, he is laying on the couch, you on top of him smiling from ear to ear with your hands beside his head. "He, Law, you are really cute" you laugh as his stare changes into a glare but he stays there. "I promise" you start whispering to him, "You will live to adulthood. You are going to be the first person to reach it with that syndrome. " You give him a big grin at a now wide eyed Law.

"Do whatever you want" he grunts out, looking away from you. You smirk now. "If that's what you want~" you hum and he freezes. "Wait! NO, that's not what I-...pfft - HAHAHA" he start laughing as you tickle his sides. "Oh? But you said" he is tussling under you, laughing to the point of tears.

You find that it's enough as Law is hitting the couch now. You stop allowing him to breath, panting slightly with a redness on his cheeks. "Law" you call his name and he turns his sight to the smile you are giving him, one full of joy. He sighs, giving in, and starts sitting up, you straight up yourself on the couch.

"What?" he asks not looking at you. "Care to tell me why you were so badly injured?" you question him, you see him grip his pants tightly. "If you tell me...Maybe I can help you" you explain, trying to reason with him to understand his situation.

"You can't" It's the only thing he says before getting up and walking upstairs. You hear a door being shut, you sigh. /He doesn't trust me./ you think as the sound of a cartoon resonate on the living room /But...his family may be looking for him. He can come monthly for checks up or call me when he is able / you are so much in your mind that your house phone ringing doesn't catch your ears.

A door opens and the fuzzy hat looks at the stairs, the phone is loud, how can you not hear it? He gets worry, not that he will admit it out loud, and walks down the steps to see you deep in thought, one hand over your mouth looking at the distance. The phone is placed on a table near the bathroom door, just beside him. "(Name)-ya! The phone!" He exclaims at you but you don't move an inch. He sighs, picking the phone up and pressing the accepting green button.

"Yes?" he says, a shout is all he hears, a really surprised shout. Voices of people from the other end talking nonsense, he guesses that they are your family or friends. "H-Hello?" a female voice.

"Hi" that the only thing he ia able to say before the female goes away, another voice this one is loud and energetic comes from the line "You! Who are you? Where is (Name)?! What did you do with her? If you hurt her, I'll kic- Hmm" the male high rambling is silenced, Law thanks silently at whatever or whoever did shut him up. He even had to get the phone away from his ear.

"(Name)-ya is fine" Law's voice is strong enough for the people on the other end to hear him, they are making sounds again. The female voice from before appears "Sorry about that." Law just sighs "It's no problem, I can understand your worry" his gray eyes travel to your figure. "I'm a patient of hers" Law whispers to the phone and the girl gives an understanding -Oooh~-.

"Well...Can you tell her that Luffy will go back in five days? please" She ask, Law wonders who this Luffy is /Maybe is the guy who shouted at me/ he shivers to this and gives a silent plead for his guess to be wrong, a guy like that here, he already struggled with (Name)'s constants smiles. Not that he will ever tell her that they calmed him.

He shakes his head at the thought and remember the girl waiting for his answer "Yeah, I will tell her" he replies. The girl sighs and gives her goodbyes, another sound before the call ended could be heard, and that guy was shouting that he is going back now.

The beeping of the phone was the next thing Law heard, he clicked the end button and placed the phone back on its stand. He made his way to where you were still sitting, he looked at you, your (h/c) hair was waving slightly as the wind of the ceiling fan passed against it, your (e/c) were flickering slightly, so much concentration, Law wondered if you had that same look on your face when you healed him, your hands were small but he could see that you worked hard, little marks of cuts and burns were in them. Law walked up to you, your eyes relaxed instantly at his sight, moving your hand down to let him see a smile. /How much can she smile? / He asked himself.

"Someone called" he started and you blinked in surprise, looking over at the phone "they left a message" now your (e/c) eyes were back on him. He opened his mouth but stopped, your eyes were on him as well as your hand caressing his loosely free from the hat dark hair, a rush came to him, making him jump back glaring at you, and you chuckled at the reaction, "So? What is it?" your voice was all Law has heard this day, so much emotion came to him in just a day, it was overwhelming.

"A woman said that some Luffy will be coming back in five days" he tells you and instantly internally regrets it, your eyes wide at the name and Law can almost feel his heart shrink in size at the look you are giving him, no, you are not looking at him, you are looking at the something far beyond, he hated it, it's not the smile that you usually give him, not a nervous laugh when he is mad at you, not a chuckle when you mess with him or the painful expression you had when you two met yesterday, /Who is this Luffy?/ he asks himself, staring at you, a new unknown feeling boiling inside him.

You are looking away with a look full of care and love. One, which he wishes silently, you would give to him.

=========  
To be continued...


	4. Trust?

It wasn't his business. He knew that. But you were all he had now, you saved him, you didn't fear his disease, on the contrary, you treated him, you even promised to cure him. He clenched his fist tightly.

"Luffy..." you mutter his name. Law flinches at the softness of your voice and the giggle it came after. He couldn't bare it anymore. He ran to the room again, you shouted for him but he didn't stop. You get up from the couch just to see his legs disappear.

/Law?/ Maybe he is tired from all that happened yesterday. /I have to talk to him / making your way to the room Law was surely in, with that thought in your mind you knock on the door. "Law? I know you are there" you call for him, hearing rustling inside.

You press your forehead against the door, "Law...I don't know what is wrong but...can you open the door so we can talk?" You ask him, there is a painful silence. Then when your hopes are shattering, the door cracks open, without notice, you are still pressing on the door, making you fall face first on the floor.

You hear a snicker coming from beside you, you turn your head to him, seeing a small smile on Law's lips. "I'm glad that my suffering is helping you" you comment and those gray eyes wide just a bit and look away from you, he frowns.

You sit up on the floor, legs crossed, facing him "Law" you murmur his name, you know he is hearing you even if he is looking at the window. " I just met you, but I want to know more about you now. So..." you extend your hand to him. The motion makes his silvery eyes look at you, just like you did when you met him "Let me help you" you say.

Law stares at you. You smile at him. At the end, he puts his hand over yours just like yesterday " Stupid Doctor" he grunts, this makes you pull him to you and make him sit on your legs while you hug him. His face is burning, you know it because his face is in your chest and it's literally heating your skin even with your shirt on top. 

"If you want me to let you go, start talking" you tell him while pressing your chin on his hat. It was really comfy. Law face goes down a couple of shades before he breaths out.

"Do you know the Massacre of White City?" He asks and you nod. "I was there" he whispers, you squeeze him more to you, he feels it and smiles a bit. "It was just as you think, a mass murder, we tried to fight but they...they killed everyone, my family...they..." he pauses, his voice cracking slowly as he talks. You caress his cheek with your knuckles, he stops shacking but grabs part of your shirt in his hand as reassuring you were there for him, You weren't going anywhere.

"My family was murder before me...my little sister, L-Lammy...too" he finishes with a sob "My friends...my home...everything disappeared in seconds", you keep comforting him with your hand as you hug him. His face is now resting on your chest carelessly, you look up at the ceiling, fighting the tears that wanted to escape, you couldn't cry, you were his wall to rest on. To support him. 

"After that...I met a guy..." he continues his story but you aren't hearing anymore, your mind is full of anger and frustration at the pain he was forced to face at such age. You keep hugging him, protectively. His story is represented with a word, Injustice, he tales you about the guy he has been staying with, a terrible violent man, one who hurts people just for fun, steals, kills.

"Then I met someone who helped me escape" a happy tone comes back to his voice, he is even chuckling now, which surprise you. "His name is Corazon" he says with a slight smile looking up at you, you stare shocked at the sight of his smile trying to remember it. You smile down at him "Then?" you encourage him to continue. "He helped you and here you are" you guess and he nods. "He put me on a sack and threw me on a truck that was meant to leave for this city" you sweat drop at that. What a guy.

"But...I was seen running away and some tried to slashed me with knifes, shoot me and some kicked me. I met you at the park while I ran away from them. " he finishes his story and goes back to put his head on your chest, tired. You sigh and bring your hand to his cheek, caressing it tenderly with your thumb. " He is still there.." he comments, making a pause and starting shacking again "What if they discover he was the one who helped me escape?" he ask, fear on his voice. 

"Do you believe in destiny, Law?" You ask him, he doesn't answer so you continue "I want to help you, you know why?" This interested him because he tilts his head back to look up at you. " Because you deserve to live free" you answer with a grin.

Law's eyes move and tears begin forming on his eyes. You smile down at him, taking his hat off him to place it carefully beside you and lean down to kiss his forehead. His silvery eyes wide and then shut as tears run down his cheeks sounds of sniffs and sobbing die on your chest as he buries his face. 

"Corazon... He knew that" you add before smiling warmly at him "I'll take over his work for now. When we meet with him again I will pass you to him" You tell him, earning a muffled "I'm not a thing" which you chuckle to.

"I promised you" you tell him as you pat the back of his head, messing his dark hair a little. He nods in your chest and keeps crying silently. "Do you trust me?" He nods again and you can't help but smile widely. You are happy, nothing else matters right now, you were going to save this boy for one simple reason, he needed you.

You let him cry. He goes quiet after a while, you tilt your head to see him sleeping. You smile at him, he is so light you can easily carry him to the bed but...you stop. /This room.../ you think and look at the direction of yours.

You nod to yourself, walking with a sleepy Law and a white hat on your head so you can open the door to your bedroom with the free hand. The king size bed makes him look smaller than he is. You lay next to him, careful not to disturb him. Placing the hat on your nightstand.

"Rest, Law" you tell him, covering him with the covers as you lay there, a hand over his tummy, he gets closer to you in his sleep, touching foreheads now. You smile and let your eyes close.

"(Name)-ya"

\---------------------


	5. Family?

Law's sleeping face was too much. /Why isn't he like this when he is awake?!/ you scream the question in your mind. Law was breathing calmly, so peaceful, not even a trace of a frown on his face. He was finally resting.

You, on the other hand, blamed the little raven hair just an inch away from your face that woke you. His hair was tickling your nose, you stopped from sneezing when your sight landed on his sleeping form.

You were a great spy when It came to watching over Luffy but you were afraid to move even a little, he was laying on his side facing you, so when he moved, your arm was taking the place that your hand was meant to be over his stomach, now your arm was over him, he was in such dreamless state. Still, /I have to make some calls/ you braved yourself up with that idea. Bring your arm up from his form just to gain a grunt from him, you froze. He moved to lay on his back now, his chest raising slowly. You sighed and got up from the bed slowly.

As you closed the door of your bedroom, you breathed out when the click from the doorknob closing sounded weakly. You made your way downstairs, when you reached the floor you swiftly take the house phone and go to sit on the living room couch. The TV was still on so your looked for the remote. Unable to find it you make your way to the device and turn it off manually.

/Now...to fight my part/ you bring the phone up and call a vaguely remembered number. The waiting was painful when the other end went silence , you sat at the couch hearing a grump from the other side.

" (Last Name) " he calls out, a very masculine and deep voice. Your sense are at their edge, this man made you nervous but you had to be brave. /For Law/ you make yourself recall the hot tears that lingered in your shirt.

"Smoker." You call back. The man makes a huff and you close your eyes /Calm yourself/ you order your body.

" It's Chief Smoker " his stern voice rumbles in your ears. You breath forcefully " Yes, Chief Smoker, I have a few question regarding a situation I have in hand" you tell him, your serious tone makes him hum.

"And why should I be oblige to answer? " he questions and you flinch at this, he is aware of that and you hear him chuckle. " Ask. But I may or may not answer ." He adds. You open your eyes, resolution glowing from them.

"How do you get custody of a child with no family Or orphanage records?" Your boldness surprises him. There is silence again until you hear him breath out.

"(Last name)" his voice is deep and careful. You interrupt him "I don't want to hear it, Smoker." You make it clear with your tone. His breath is the only thing over the line. The sound of a puff makes you imagine the cloud coming from his cigarette.

"I will pass you the number of a lawyer" he said. You beam at the information and you didn't' try to hide as you thanked him, he huffed over the line.

"(Last name), what have you got yourself into this time? Is it Straw Hat again?" The ruffle of papers as he asks gives you hope. "No, Luffy is not aware of this." You tell him and add "and I hope this stays that way. I will tell him when he comes back".

He hums again and a single sound of paper flapping "here it is. A good lawyer, actually you might know him" he says playfully and you shiver. For him to sound amuse. "Bring something to write." There is a notepad on the drawer of the table where the phone stand is, he passes you the number and it does seem nostalgic.

"If you need anything..."he halts in mid sentence, you sigh and fold the number. "I know." You whisper for him to barely hear.

You ended the call looking over at the phone number he just gave you. You throw your head back. You inhale deeply and release it slowly, Is it right? You should ask him. /How?/ you look at the ceiling /Hey Law I want to be your mom so I can take care of you for now on/ you face palm yourself for thinking It sounded good enough. /Am I ready to be a mother at the age of 21?! / Maybe it was a sign, you made the university a favor, dumping all your classes together and taking summer classes, it was hard but you graduated at a young age, reducing the 10 years of career to 5.

You look at your hands. Your power was all you had to help him, the one that was a cheat at school sometimes, thanks to it, you were able to determine every sickness and sometimes knowing the answer before the class. You needed to become stronger, your eyes wide at the idea that came rushing. /No, I do admit, he is strong but.../ you frown and exclaim "I'm not asking him for help" the color drains from your face at the thought. Golden eyes that stare into your soul appear in your mind, goosebumps running down your back./But.../ you clench the phone in one hand.

Law's tears left a wet feeling on your chest a coldness from a breeze made you remember them. They were there for a reason " I have to protect him" one tear runs down your cheek, you make up your mind. You glance at the phone and look over the contacts, - Hawk-eye - appears after a while. You sigh and press the call button.

The line is silence. Your heart is pounding in your chest, this man. "(Name)" he calls your name and you straight yourself up immediately and shout "Yes, Master!" Inwardly. You reproach yourself internally at the automatic response as your ears catch his laugh.

"I thought you said 'I will be a doctor before a killer' and left the business. So, I guess you are calling to ask for help" so sharp, as always, you breath and relax. He hums at the words you tell him "I need to become stronger".

You two talk, the time passes and you finally arrange hours with him, Mihawk was the best of the best in the way of the sword and one of the most feared people in the dark world. /I made Luffy a promise, never put myself in danger again. I'm not breaking it...yet./ you look at the hour in your cellphone -3:01 p.m- you have been talking with the man for at least an hour.

"So, we are settle" he says in a bored tone "You'll come to the house in Fridays and I'll go to yours twice a week". You know this will be difficult, Mihawk was strict to the point that if you weren't doing progress he tossed aside the students. Zoro for example has been having problem keeping up but he is giving his everything, all the time /I have to give mine too / you put your hand over a wet spot.

"Then...I shall take my leave, (Name)" he tells you and you come back to reality "Ma-Master! Your payment!" You had to ask. He snickers in the speaker and says in a low voice "The usual" you clench your hands. You stopped studying with him for a reason, he used your power. You gritted your teeth but you mutter a -Yes, Master-. The line beeped and you clicked the red button tiredly. /Law../

His family, his friends, everything crumbled in his eyes, there was no one for him. You had to be there, just like Corazon was first. "You saw it...You saw what I'm seeing right now, Corazon." Your tears began pouring freely.

You close your eyes trying to stop the tears, after a few minutes they do. But your pants are now wet too. /I have to go change/ you stand up, whipping the rest of your tears with your sleeve.

You leave the number on the table next to the phone. Your legs move on their own while your mind wonders what to do next. As you reach your door, your hand stops on the silver doorknob. You turn it slowly and look inside to find a little black dot on the bed. /He is still sleeping/ .

Opening your closet you take out a black long sleeved shirt and another pair of pants. The sound of covers moving makes you glance over at the figure on the bed, he was sitting up now, rubbing his eye lazily. "Law..." you say his name and he looks at you.

"(Name)-ya..." his half open eyes stare at you, he blinks a couple of times. You take your clothes and hang them on your chair, making your way to sit on the edge of your bed your gaze always on him. "(Name)-ya..." he murmurs your name. You chuckle at that sleepy tone.

"Go back to sleep" you tell him, cupping his cheek and caressing it with your thumb. He yawns and leans on your touch, closing his eyes. You were getting attach, it will be painful say good bye now.

"I had a dream" he admits. You blink and get closer to him, guiding him into the mattress again. You hum telling him to continue. "A memory of Cora-san." He pauses, you were now playing with the strand of his nape, he hums pleased.

"I hope...he...is...fine" his words trail off weakly and stop when his breathing is back to a slow pace. His black hair was messy, he needed a bath. /When he wakes up./ you stay there, sitting on the bed a napping Law behind you.

"Corazon..." the name is unusual but maybe it's a nickname or a code name. You let his hair go. This child was rude and sometimes cold but when those gray eyes stare at you with tears and his voice is full of pain, you can overlook all. "Luffy...Where are you when I need your smile?" You press your palm in your forehead and sigh.

Law opened his eyes, unsure if tell you he was awake all that time or keep sleeping. He went for the first option and sat up again this time he touched your hand making you jump in surprise.

Your eyes met. His hand still on yours. His words barely audible. "I'm sorry".   
Your eyes widen as tears came back to form in them.

You shook your head frantically and glomp him on the bed, receiving a yelp from him. You laid on your side with a blushing Law in your arms, you cuddle with him, you take his nape with one hand and hold him closer, your other arm around his little waist.

"Don't" you tell him as tears frame your face, his face is a mystery to you now. You just keep hugging him and whispering "Don't apologize. You haven't done anything".

Unknown to you, Law was worried of other things, his face was just over your chest, you keep pressing him on your breast and a dark shade of red was on his cheeks. He shuts his eyes and tried to shake his head off you but this made manners worse as you hold him closer now. He gave up after a while and sighed, the blush still on his face /They are...so soft.../ he think as he lays his head on them defeated.

"Law" you call for him, making him jump a little. "I think you need a bath" his face couldn't be redder but here he was defying the colors as his blush extended to his ears. You took your time getting up and picking a flushed Law off the bed.

\---------------------- Lunch Time

You couldn't guess what was wrong, Law was awfully quiet after the bath you two had and he slowly eat his homemade cookies while watching a documentary . /I should check if he didn't catch a fever/ you think, closing your hand to his forehead, he flinches at your touch. "Law! You are burning!" You panic.

"SHUT UP, STUPID DOCTOR" he yells with a dark blush on his face frowning at you.


	6. Betrayal?

Dinner was a little better, Law's fever went down and he was now trying to watch you make dinner, you decided to go light and make some fried rice with chicken. This was Law's turn to start a conversation, you told him to ask you anything he wanted as you made dinner, "(Name)-ya" you hummed at him, adding some spices to the chicken, "Do you live alone?" you looked at him with a confused look, he just looked away.

"No, I have a roommate. Luffy." you answer him, he sighs and you raise an eyebrow. "Law?" you call for him but he just glances briefly at you and continue with the questions "Where is your family?" he asks next, you are now placing the chicken on the pan making sizzling noises "My father and mother are long gone" you tell him, his surprised look makes you chuckle "Don't worry about it, Law, It was a long time ago." you add, he relaxes a little. "So..." he stops and looks as you take out the cleaned rice and start frying it in another pan "What is your plan for me? " your hands stop at the question. 

"I mean...The are looking for me" he says in a pained voice. You turn to face him completely, "Law, I think..." you wait for him to look at you, when he does, your heart aches "You need to go to a place were they can take care of you" your words are empty. His eyes wide and you wince when he tries to talk but only a whimper comes from his mouth. 

"Law" you try to calm him with a soft tone but he jumps down the dock and runs to the front door. The winter air flows inside the house and you have to close one eye to bare the sudden coldness. His figure disappear in the white frame, you quickly try to follow but he is long gone. He is nowhere in sight. / Idiot! Now wasn't the moment to tell him that/. 

You went back inside to turn off the flames and get your jacket. You closed the house behind you and started running, calling his name all the time, the white puffs emitting from your mouth was proof of the freezing weather. /Law/ you think of his gray eyes, crying hot burning tears. You speed up your pace and to your luck, you see his little footprints in the snow. They are leading to a park close to your house. 

You find him, under the bridge of the park, his body is shacking and your eyes can not bare to see him like that, you go down the field on the side of the bridge to land next to him, this startles him and he gets up to run off but you are quicker, hugging him from behind. "Let me go! You traitor! LIAR! " he shouts with all his power, you are fighting back tears. This was more difficult than you thought, the idea of him living with you was so tempting but being a mother was not easy task, the motherhood was in a long future for you, so far. But...You had to take him to a adoptive house, so he can have papers and you being able to adopt him. The bad luck was that you weren't allowed to adopt him until the papers arrived and that took almost a day to be process in this city. He needed medical records you would be able to provide, faking his sickness for another very alike. You needed time to think too. 

"Law" you call his name and he struggles more in your arms, scratching and punching you, kicking, trying to push you off. "Law" you say his name again and he shouts "Don't you dare call me by my name!! You! You liar! " his voice is cracking. 

"Law please, hear me out" you plead at him, his movements slow down with the passing of time and you give him a squeeze, "I'm...I'm not ready, please, forgive me. This is..." you are fighting the tears now, weak sobs coming from you makes Law stops and look back you. His eyes are wide when he sees your broken state, your (e/c) are tearing, your cheek are red from running and your neck is full of scratches he made in the attempt to escape, "This is all I can do for now" you tell him hugging him into you more, nuzzling his cheek with yours. "So, please, wait for me. I'll go for you in no time" you continue sobbing. "I-I wanted to ask you in a better way but..." you stop and grab his shoulder to tuns him around and look him in the eyes. 

"Law...Do you want to be my family?" you asks him so softly that he knows he can almost touch the words. His lips are frowning now, his cheeks wet from tears, he just nods weakly but you catch it, you notice how he is breaking apart in front of you, you open your jacket to get him a little warm in this cold ambient, the river beside you makes sharp needles when the freezing water reaches your cheeks, Law is hugging you now and when you thought you couldn't get any happier. "I'll wait" He tells you in muffled voice and your heart skip a beat.

"Thanks you, Law" you reply. You close your jacket around him and get up with him inside. "Now...Let's enjoy dinner" you say in a chuckle. He nods, resting his head in your chest, hearing your heart beat, it's fast, like your were running for a while. His eyes blink at the thought and blushes a little. "Law, you are hot again"

"S-Shut up, Stupid doctor" he growls and buries his face in your chest. You chuckle.

\-----------------------------East Blue Orphanage The Next Day (Sunday)

"So, Ms. (Last Name)" a woman in a brown suit sitting on her chair looks at you with a bored expression. "I'm aware you came today to bring a child" she continues, you nod "Yes, He's a 12 years old, I found him wandering the city. I know your reputation of being one of the best in town" you reply. The woman moves her glasses up and coughs "Yes, well, we do " she leans on her chair to take out a piece of paper and slide it to you. "This is a form, we need the child information for him to join" she tells you with a tired look, she turns to look out at the window where the children are playing. You look too, they are laughing and yelling. Is Law going to be okay?

"If you excuse me, I have a situation to attend, I'll be back, so please" she gets up and you too. "Fill that up" she walks to the door and disappears as she closes it. You breath out and look beside you, a fuzzy hat meets your gaze, "Hey, Law" he looks up at you, you lean forward and kisses his cheek, he jumps blushing madly "S-Stop that!" he yells at you and you giggle. "You will be fine, you are Law." you tell him, taking a pen and starting writing. "That doesn't make sense" he tells grumpy.

"There" you finishes writing all that is needed, you changed his nationality to this city, as well as the reason he was left alone, his family murder, his medical records arriving tomorrow in the morning. Then, "We will be a family " you mutter, making him look at you wide eyes, you smile at him "Right?" he looks away and murmurs "Do whatever you want". 

The woman in the suit comes back and takes her sit at the other end of the desk, you pass her the form and she looks at it, opening her eyes in surprise as she look at his full name, you were surprised too "Trafalgar D. Water Law" she reads out loud and look at the kid sitting on the chair next to you. He hides his eyes with his hat. The woman just keeps staring in surprise, you notice how Law was getting nervous under her gaze. "Yeah, he is such a nice kid. It's a shame I can't adopt him right now" you comment, taking her out of her state, she clears her throat.

"Yeah, We need his records. " she tell you, opening a folder to put the now filled form and stamping his name on the edge. "I'll be sure to send them" you tell her, getting up, Law jumps down the chair, glaring at the woman. She straights up intimidated. 

"P-Please do so. Someone will take him to his temporary room" she motions with her hand and you bow. Law huffs and walks to the door, you right behind him. As you close the door after you, Law is looking at the building "it's a nice place" you tell him, standing right next to him, he just looks away not responding to your comment.

"Ms. (Last Name)" a man calls your name, he seem like a caretaker, "Yes" you nods your head to the man, Law glares at him from his position "Pleased to meet you, My name is Chug (A/N: Made that up.)" he extend his hand to you, you shake it. "And this should be Law-kun" he kneels on one knee and look at Law in the eyes "Hello, I'll take care of you for a while" he smiles at him, Law just throws daggers at him, Chug sweat drops and a chuckle escaped your lips. "Excuse us. We are saying our farewells" you tell him, he thanks you silently from getting him out of Law's glare. "Y-Yes, Of course, please do. I'll be here waiting" he answers you. 

You walk to the front double door of the building and look down at Law, he is looking up at you "You are coming back for me, right?" he frowns at you and you go down to his level "Do you trust me?" you ask him, he doesn't answer and you chuckle "I guess that's fair because of what I did yesterday and today so from today on I'll have to gain your trust" his shoulders are shacking and he made his hands fists. 

"Hey, Fuzzy hat" you call for him, knowing he will look up form the floor to you to yell you about the nickname, as he does you warp you arms around his shoulder and bring into a surprise hug "I'll miss you" you whisper in his ear and he blushes. He stays there in your arms until you hear a tab from in front of you, Chug is tapping his foot on the floor, impatient.

"I'll come tomorrow" you tell him before pulling away, this time his warm stays with you like a hurtful reminder. Law nods and turns to leave, he is now next to Chug. You look at him go, your throat has a knot in it, your bad hunch growing as you see him walk away, the slow motion is so painful. 

"LAW!" you scream his name. "SEE YOU LATER!" he turns as you shed a tear and smile widely at him. His air is stuck in his throat as he looks at you. You wave at him as you laugh, the tears unstoppable, the feeling of this being the last time you see him grows. Chug pushes his back slightly, making him take another step and turns away from you. You curse him silently as he takes Law away. 

You stand outside the building in front of your car. You look at it, it's a big brown building, a nice place. But the knot on your throat is still there. /I'll make sure we see again Law /. 

As you look at the window from your rear view mirror driving away from your car, the feeling just grows. If you knew what was coming, you would have never let go of that cute fuzzy hat.


	7. Orphange?

\------------------------------------Monday 

He wasn't looking at you. Not even a glance. He stared at the distance. "Law" you called him but he didn't react. "I'm sorry, Law, my boss told me that the records will be late and you have to stay another day here" You repeated the painful words. He flinches at this. "I can't take you home today" you finish. This makes Law whisper something your soul felt in all the ways possible "Liar".

Law gets up from the chair and walks out of his room they lead you to talk with him. You sigh, your cellphone rings but you don't even bother to look at the ID. "Yes?" you ask over the line.

"(Name)? I heard that you had complications." your lawyer is speaking over the line. You contacted him the day you decided to take Law as yours. To your surprise, the guy was none other that Sabo, from the Revolutionary Law office, Luffy's older bother. You sigh. "Bad day, eh?" you hear Sabo's voice ask and you relax at it's calm tone. "They don't allow me to take Law. Not even for a walk." you tell him and he breaths out, papers being move is all you hear. 

"Look, everything will go fine" he says in a calm serene voice "If no one takes his custody and as you told me, he has no one, everything will go find. SO.." he stops and he leans more into the phone because you hear him closer "Just be patient" he tells you in a sexy tone, you blush, the blonde hears your whimper and laughs "Ace was a lucky guy and Luffy is too" you hear him comment in a weak voice. This makes you blush more. 

"A-Anyways!" you shout and trying to come back to the present, which was difficult with the rich laugh over the line "I'll go talk with him for now" you tell him, this make him voice a fake whine "But (Name) I wanted to ask you out for lunch!" this makes you go red again and you clear your throat, the reaction makes him give another chuckle. "It's okay, I'll ask you late" he adds before saying his good byes. 

You sigh as your face goes back to it's normal tone. You look at the door. "Law.." you call for him, a shadow moves away from the door, you get up and open it, seeing as Law hides his face with his hat and leans on the wall beside you. "Can I do something to make you happy?" you ask him, he shakes his head. "You are mad at me, I get it. " he nods. "I'm sorry" you tell him, he doesn't move. 

"Hey, Law" he looks up at you and you smile playfully, he tenses up and runs away "Aww! I wasn't going to do anything Law!" you whine at him as he runs, you follow him and finally catch him when you circle around the orphanage back to his room. "I got you!" you exclaim and he struggles in your arms. You sigh and he stops, you sit on the ground with a glaring kid in your arms, resting your back against a wall, "I missed your fists of anger" you tell him, he frowns at you more "and your cute frowns" poking his forehead, he rubs the area and glares at you again. You chuckle. 

"When we get you out of here. What would you like to do?" you ask him while caressing his cheek with my index finger. He looks away and stays still in my arm for a while. His voice fills you with happiness when you finally hear it "Zoo". You blink and he blushes slightly. You hum "Something you want to see in particular? " he moves in your arms, resting his head on your chest.

"Polar bear" he replies in a low volume but you are still able to hear him. You are surprised, How can a kid be so rude and then so cute at the same time? Oh, right, It's Law. "A polar bear, eh?" You look down at him, feeling his nodding head on your chest you hug him a little tighter. He sighs and looks away " Don't make me repeat myself " he says in a dangerous voice but you have learn how to deal with grumpy Law.

His laughter is so cute and wild, like his hair, the tickle war was on, as you tickle his sides knowing were his weak points were you smile down at him squirming in your arm. "S-stop!! (N-Na-Name)-ya!!!" He shouts between chuckles and laughs. You stop your evil deed as tears began forming in the corner of his eyes. You nuzzle his cheek "Law~" you whine at him and he gives a shaky sigh as he is recovering from the attack.

"What now?" He ask coldly. You pout and he blink at you confused. "I missed you Law-ya" you grin at him and he glares at you again. "I told you not to make fun of me, (Name)-ya!" He growls but you chuckle "Again! So cute!" You exclaim nuzzling again. He sighs in defeat.

A clear of throat breaks the moment, It's Chug. "Pardon me but your visit hour is over" his words makes Law trembles and you feel as he grabs your sweater. You smile softly at him. "I'll come back tomorrow" you reassure him, his gray eyes stare into your (e/c) ones. He nods and gets off you, walking out of his room, he gives you a quick glance before leaving. You sigh and get up from the ground facing Chug. He accompany you to the exit. You bow and bind him farewell.

This was torture.

\---------- The next day (Tuesday)

"What do you mean by that?!" You shout at the director. Your tone dangerously low and a growl escapes your lips. "Ms. (Na-Name) t-the papers just arrived we need to process them." She explains. You glare at her and she dives deeper on her sit. "And why is the reason I can't adopt Law yet?!" You ask slowly.

She gulps thick "T-The process is long so w-we may need a f-few hours." You slam your hand on her desk, pens and papers float a millimeters on the air for a second before falling back on the wooden surface. "P-Please...u-understand" she pleads and you sigh. Straightening up you bow and leave her office.

You walk to his room, caretakers who keep their distance as they pass you, the anger that was emitting your expression was enough for them to stay out of your way. You sigh loudly and knock on the door. You hear a thud inside the room. You raise an eyebrow in confusion as little footsteps reach the door and it opens. "Law~ I came ba- " you stop. Your smile long gone and a shocked look takes place, Law's eyes had long dark bags under them, as he didn't sleep at all, his left eye was swollen and little cut were on his cheeks. Your shock was short, the anger from before didn't compare to the one from now.

You kneel down in front of him "Law" you called his name tenderly, he looks away making your worry bigger, "Do you want to tell me something?" You ask, Law didn't move or said anything. You sighed. "Let me clean you up" you tell him, he looks at you as you mutter "Assistant" the room grows quiet, he stares in awe as white expands from your chest and fills the room. The door closes and locks on it's own.

"Come here" you say in a soft voice, extending your hand to him, he takes it and you sit on the floor legs crossed, making him sit on them. "Starting treatment" you call out and the room shifts, Law stares as bandages, oxygen water and other instruments appear. You smile down at him, "Don't move" you tell him and he nods.

You tend his wounds and even parch his swollen eye. As you put the last band-aid on his cheek, the room pulses "Assistance completed" you mutter and the room goes back to normal. Law looks around then his gaze stays in you. You chuckle "Ta-da!" You say in a playful tone and he smiles slightly.

"Now.." you reach for his raven hair "Can you explain to me before I jump into conclusions?" You ask slowly. He looks away, you play with his hair until he relaxes and sighs. "Some kids...insulted me... and called me things" you blink, Law would just ignore them, why would he end up in a fight?, he bites his lower lip " and they insulted you too.." he whispers.

You hug him close he whines and try to push you. "Oh, Law" you breath out and nuzzle on his neck, he freezes and sighs. "You got me worried. I don't want you getting hurt again" he nods at your words.

"but...I'll kick their asses anyways!" you tell him, getting up and putting Law on his feet. He panics, trying to stop your for doing something crazy. You argue with him to let you go and give them what they deserve but he doesn't let you. Finally, a knock on the door pauses your argument, "Law-kun?" Chug's voice comes from the other side "Your new family is waiting". I smile, the papers are done, Law just looks away but I can faintly see the smile forming on his lips. 

You unlock the door for Chug to step in. He sees you and blinks in surprise "Ms. (Last Name), Are you here to see Law go?" you laugh at his joke "What?" you ask him and when you are about to brush his bad sense of humor, you look at his face, a serious face. "W-What do you mean by that?" you ask again, this time you internally panic, the fear on your stomach was growing. 

" Yes, someone came to take Law. They are doing the adoption process right now" he says with a worried look on, your eyes widen, you look behind you, Law is frozen in place too. "I'm going to see what is going on" you tell him, he jumps at your voice and nods. You run off to the office where without respect bust in. 

"What is this?!" you shout, furious. The director looks at you with a pitiful look but you aren't looking at her anymore, you are looking at the tanned man sitting on her chair with his feet over the desk. "Fufufufu~" his laugh is sickening, his pink feathery jacket oversize his broad shoulders. "I'm taking the kid back, Of course" he says in a cruel voice.

You glare at him, gritting your teeth, "You are not taking him, whoever you are" you declare, stomping your foot down, he smirks. The sunglasses flashes as two pair of footsteps come near, you turn to see Chug and Law. As much as you want to go and hug him you have to stay in place, he is shacking, trembling and at the verge of tears when he sees the man at the desk, like he owns the place. 

"It seems I'm his father now" he says, moving his tongue over his lips. I put myself between him and Law, "You are not" my tone had a growling sound as I mutter the words. "I'll make sure of it" this man, this was him, Law confirmed your suspicions when you saw his reaction at seeing him.

"Donquixote Doflamingo" you call his name with anger and disgust. The man smirks at you as he leans more into the Director's chair. 

"Oh~ Fufu~ And who are you suppose to be?" he ask mocking you. You glared darkens "I'm Law's..." you stop and look back at the little child shacking behind you. Chug and the Director don't have a clue of what to do. Law looks at you and you smile at him, you whisper "It's gonna be okay" at him. 

"You are his what?" Doflamingo asks again, now with a frown on his forehead. You turn back at him, glaring. "I'm the one who is gonna protect him from you" you admit and he start laughing. 

"Let's see about that" he says.

\-------------


	8. Adopt?

All stopped. When Law looked back with a sad frown, all your world stopped, /They took him/ you are standing dumbfounded at the front door of the orphanage. You already called Sabo, he said that he should be arriving soon but until then, Doflamingo was able to take Law away, you fought for him but they restrained you, three caretakers were around you when Law was snatched from you, the Director of the hospital putted her hand over your shoulder but you smacked it away. 

Sabo arrived 10 minutes later, his dark coat swayed he wore it over a blue formal attire, he looked professional as well as out dated and top had with blue glasses to finish. His blond hair moved as he ran up to you, "(Name)!" he shouted your name but you weren't listening /Law...Law.../ you repeated the boy's name in your head, tears framing your face. Sabo looked down at you, his hearth breaking. "(Name) we need to move, so we can get him back sooner" he tells you, taking hold of your arms. 

You blink at the touch, looking up at his eyes, you nod. "Sabo...Law...He took him...right in front of me" you whisper, frowning as tears flow more fluently to the floor, you bite your lower lip and try to hold out a sob. Sabo pulls you into his chest, brushing you (h/c) hair with his gloved hands, cooing you with soft words. 

After a few seconds, your sniff start dying, He stops his hand but leave it in your back. "(Name), He 'll be fine, we are getting him back" he tells you with a smile, you nod. Law was strong, you knew that, you get a little away from Sabo to see his grin, you smile slightly. His grin was contagious, just like his brother's. It runs in the family. Law was going to live with the Joker for a day, no more. Sabo put his arm around you for comfort as you leave the building, you already made a huge scene there, but you didn't care. He guides you to his car but you refuse, telling him to meet up with you at the house. He agrees. 

As you drive, you look at the package resting on the back seat. It was a white box with a blue ribbon warping it. It was medium size, the size of Law, you sigh. This was going to be Law's gift. A present to commemorate your family. But now, it was abandoned, no owner to be given to. You brush your eye with your sleeve as one single tear tries to fall. As you arrive at your parking lot, Sabo is right behind you, parking at the front of the house. 

You open the door, the house was cold, It lacked the presence of people, you have left it empty for two days, to stay next to Law as much as you could. Sabo and you sat at your living room, he made some calls, one for the court room, other for the audience and finally he called your work. He explained the situation, they gave you the week free since you already worked full time all the other months, you thanked them, and so you studied the documents he had brought.

It was simple, Doflamingo adopted Law, you two were going to prove to the judge that He was not parent material, to convince them you were the one meant for him, he had an advantage, Money. If he brides the judge, you could only hope for him to see the pain Law was living right now and make the right decision. 

/Am I the right choice?/ you ask yourself. You didn't know. You were a Devil Fruit Eater, so was Doflamingo, tie. You were a doctor, Doflamingo a business man, Point to him. You were a woman, he a man, Point to you since the society saw a motherly figures more importantly in the life of a child. You keep going and going, your house, your life style, time, experience and finally, you got to the conclusion. 

"I'm not...the best choice" you mutter out loud, Sabo catches your words and he smiles. He puts a hand over your shoulder, you look at him. "That's the best part, (Name). If you say you are not, then you are." he says in such a soft way. You blink, utterly confused. "You see, a Mother always looks out for her children, maybe, you are looking out for Law so much, you are not seeing how much he needs you instead of what you can give. " he explains, you blush, "What I'm saying is..." he rubs the back of his neck. "I'm sure Law will be happy to be with you". 

You stare at the blonde, his cheeks catching fire as the top of his ears are red. "Sabo, your face is on fire...literally" he blinks and pat his cheek, the blush still there, but he put the fire out. You snicker and laugh at him, he pouts, keeping his hand on his cheeks. Ace, Luffy's other Older brother, had the same power as Sabo, the catch was that both of them shared the Devil fruit. A uncommon occurrence with Devil Fruits but it existed. "Thanks you, Sabo" you tell him, he smiles at you. "Now, let's go back to work, tomorrow will be the day, your case is going to be presented. If the judge sees it's worth the attention, you may have the opportunity to fight for him that same day." he explains. You nod. 

\--------------------------------Court Room Number 117 Wendsday

"We are here to discuss a demand against, Donquixote Doflamingo, this court is now in session" the judge says hitting his hammer on his desk, He is a big man, with a white mustache in the form of a crescent moon, for some reason he seems nostalgic, his aura exhales superiority, confidence, power. /Where...I have seen this man?/ you think to yourself as you take your seat, Sabo in a black business suit with a navy blue shirt and a black tie sits next to you, taking out his folders and putting his top hat on the head of his chair. You breath out as the judge with a deep voice calls Doflamingo's lawyer. 

A man with glasses and a white suit stands up from beside Doflamingo, his stare is emotionless just an stern face, /Vergo/ you recall the name Sabo mentioned, a ruthless man, an officer under the orders of Doflamingo, he wins his cases most of the time, with few words and striking on the opponent's soft spots. He walks up to the judge, gives him a bow and here we start. 

You didn't thought it was this stressful when Vergo called you to testify. His words tangled yours, he was a sculptor, his words made yours seem black than white, when you tried to explain why you wanted Law, He attacked your point telling you that you needed him for research, you panic and denied it. He smirked, you fell into his trap, Sabo tried to call it off but the Judge, Edward Newgate, stopped him, telling Vergo to continue. He excused himself and explained, you needed him, you called yourself his savior but you saw an opportunity in him, your name will be called for centuries if you managed to cure his sickness. 

Those words made sense anyone would believe them, but you failed to see his next trap as you obviously told him that he was not some research product, he agreed surprisingly, he told everyone he was a human, a child, he needed the best, you wouldn't be able to provide, instead Doflamingo had fame, money and time to pass with him, You? You were still finishing your practices, you did get paid but it wasn't enough, What would you do if you are called in the middle of the night to attend a case? He will be left alone, being a doctor was hard but Law didn't deserve that tough life. Sabo objected again, the judge silenced him once more. Sabo was at edge, this was a combat zone and we...were losing. 

His words were so painful, you clenched your teeth, he was winning them. He was winning Law. No. You weren't giving up. If you were going down, you might as well fall in your own way. "Yes..." he looks at you when that word escaped your throat. He didn't expect you to have the strength enough to say anything, he was crushing you slowly, maybe you were already falling apart that you are making your own tomb. "Yes, you are so right. I'm a doctor. He is my patient. I protected him form the cold that night, from the world against him, I opened my white coat to him like no one else in my field did because they were afraid. Instead of being scared of his syndrome, I was terrified to lose him to it. I fought with him when he laid in the clinic bed, he was dying slowly from the venom, he wanted to survive so as his doctor I helped him." There were murmurs in the court, you feel all the gazes on you, the more painful was the judge's but you didn't look up. " Life is hard, Life is tough, but so am I. I cared for him, he was my patient and I was his doctor. But I want to be more than just that title to him. I'm a doctor but I'm also a woman, I learned to live on my own, my parents died when I was just in High school and from that time on, the world was my sickness, but I was a doctor. I healed myself. Yes, I have no fame, no fortune, but I'm glad I don't " you pauses, taking a deep breath to proceed "Because he is will be my treasure, I don't need fame or money. I just need him beside me. He'll be famous, the first to survive his syndrome, not me the one that cured him, He will be a fortune in the health department with those talents he has, he will be the time I spent on teaching him both about life and medicine. Because" you look at Vergo's sunglasses, a frown already on his face, he wasn't waiting for such a come back. "I'm no doctor without my patient. And I might as well not be a mother without my Law." you didn't know when you got up from your seat as you said those words, but you relaxed as you finished and your body landed on the chair again. 

There was silence. Then, a woman you recognized got up from her sit at the audience /Robin/, she was clapping slowly and with a smile framing her features, then a man got up /Sanji!/ his uncovered eye had a little tear, after a while, everyone was clapping. Sabo was no help too, he had that one smile, the smile of -I'm so proud of you-. The judge called order on the room, you looked back at him, you saw his lip corner pull up and your heart exploited with hope. You went down the witness stand as Vergo sighed that he was done. Your cheeks were pink when you took your seat. 

"That was amazing" Sabo whispers beside you. You hide your flushed face with your hair, you hear a low chuckle coming from his throat. The assembly goes on, now it's our turn to interrogate Doflamingo. But Sabo had a better idea. Sabo got up, saluted the audience and the judge politely and called out. "I call Donquixote Rocinante to testify" his brother. Doflamingo's Brother, in the corner of your eye you saw The Joker flinch. When a figure appeared on your rear view, you thought /A fallen Angel/ for his feathery outfit, just like Joker's, but black, like his wings had been ripped from him, you watched as he walked slowly up to the stand but for some reason fell on his back before he reached the steps. You sweat dropped. 

Just then...You remember what you talked with Law over your last dinner together.

FLASHBACK 

He stuffed his face with rice, you chuckled a little, bring a spoon to your lips. He glared at you but kept eating. "So, Law" your voice was music as you trailed the words "What is Corazon like?" his face was surprised at first but soften placing his spoon down, he smiled. You blinked, one rare smile again. "It's a clumsy guy, really, I can't count all the time he tripped himself with nothing." he chuckles as he looks at the distance. 

"Hm, well, At least I don't fall on my own" you puff up your chest in a proud way. "Yeah, but you cut yourself just as often" he replies, making you play with your finger muttering with a pout "So mean, Law-chan~ That was one time thing!". He chuckles. You smile at him, he notices as you wait for him to continue.

"He showed me there is hope...not giving up" he continues "He brought me to almost every hospital in East Blue. The doctors never wanted to look at me when they saw the amber lead" you clench your hand into a fist over the table. He looks at it surprised. He smiles at you. "Until I met you, Stupid Doctor, how did you know it wasn't contagious?" He glares at you but it's not a serious glare, a more playful one.

"I didn't" you reply, he almost falls of his chair at your answer. "Then why did you help me?! You could have been infected!" He shouts. You glare at him making him back a little "I wasn't caring for the sickness or me, I was looking at a little kid who was dying!" You yell back. He blinks and looks away, hiding his face with his white hat. "Stupid Doctor."

"So" you try to change the subject "How am I going to recognize Corazon? I need to give him a piece of my mind of how he helped you escape" Bringing a spoon full of rice to your mouth. It already a little cold but fine. Law snicker at the question, taking his own spoon before answering.

FLASHBACK END

He always wears this puffy black jacket with a lot of make up on his face. Really... he looks like...

"a stupid Clown" you mutter as you make eye contact with those brown reddish orbs on the witness stand. The judge ordered him to take his glasses off, he was already dealing with Vergo's and Doflamingo's, at least his brother obliged. Your heart moves as he gives you a short smile, if you weren't focused on him you wouldn't have catch it.

"Rocinante-san" Sabo call for him. Rocinante takes out a note pad, he writes -Yes, that's me- I'm taken back, this man, the Cora-san Law is always talking about, he is mute!. And his worst enemy's brother too. Law's smiles were for this man, this man with heart patterned shirt and red hoodie. /Law...I just met Cora-san/ you think of the smile Law gave you. Is it right for Sabo to use this tactic with him? He was on the pan, the fire just steps away, the bold was sure Corazon was going to go with it but...If he did, Corazon will be... 

"Care to explain why you are not able to talk, Rocinante? " Sabo asks, he writes in a paper -I don't- you sweat drop. -But I will- he scribbles next. With time the story finishes,in short, he was so traumatize from the death of his father, the hunt for his family and the life they had to endured. Everything made him go mute.

"I see.." Sabo exclaims before smirking at him "May I ask...Who was the one that murdered your father?" His question makes the room go back to murmurs, There it is, Sabo had a great informant. You knew the answer, that was another reason you couldn't leave Law with that man. Vergo gets up and objects but the Judge bring his hand up for him to back off. Rocinante stares out the window of the court room, he sighs but not a single sound comes out. What he writes next makes everyone gasps, even the judge.

-My brother- in black letters.

You can't hear anything aside from the rambling in the audience, the judge calls for order but everyone is talking. Doflamingo has a frown on his face and Vergo is trying to explain that It's a Lie. Now we have another problem. Rocinante, why did you put yourself on the fire? You stare at him, his eyes meet yours again. And you know what he is saying -Take care of Law. I may not survive this- a tear runs freely down your cheek, you bring yourself to nod. He smiles widely. Sabo keeps his posture with confidence, he rambles about Doflamingo not being able to teach a child if he himself already committed such a crime, if he was able to hurt his own father, what was coming for Law in a life with him? He wasn't anything to him.

/Corazon...You win./ but You are not giving up. You'll love Law as much as him..../Corazon! Be sure to survive so you can see him!/ you shout in your head while scowling at him with tears in your eyes and a frown in your lips. Corazon nods weakly, he knows. Your silent chat is interrupted by the questions Sabo sends him, discovering all the cruelty Doflamingo was.

The session ends but now, Rocinante has to go under protection for the testimony. You wipe the tear away with your handkerchief. The strong voice of Edward brings you back to reality "This court will have a few minutes of rest. When we come back, the final decision will be given" he says and goes out by the back door.

\-------------Sabo's Office. East Blue Courthouse

The hot (tea/coffee) in your hands makes your body relax but the smile from Corazon was still stabbed in your heart. You have to help him. Law wants to see him. As Sabo goes out his office to do a little chat with Koala, his co-worker, you bring your cellphone out.

This will cost you at least all your savings for that trip with Luffy and the crew you were planning to give them as a present to the Grand Line. The famous vacation island resort. You sigh /I'm sorry Luffy. I know you want to go there since you were a kid/ you think as the phone starts ringing.

______________Court Room Number 117

As you take your seat again on the court room, your heart beat is in your ears. Sabo puts his hand over yours, giving a little squeeze for confidence. Edward goes to his seat always wearing that intimidating aura.

"I"ll now give my verdict on this case" he says, his voice pieces your mind. Then, another voice is heard "Judge, I would like to call someone on the podium first" Vergo's voice. What is he planning?. Edwards raises an eyebrow and nods. "This should be your last witness, Vergo" Vergo just nods at the Judge and turns to the Audience. 

"I want to call, Dracule Mihawk, to testify." His words makes your whole body flinch, you can not move. You can not think as your master, the one that knows you past in the dark world makes his elegant way to the witness stand. / Law...I'm sorry.../ you think as those golden eyes open to the court room. Many people gasp at their chilly effect. / I think I lost the battle /.


	9. Court?

Golden eyes bored into yours. Dracule Mihawk, What was he doing here? You open your eyes in realization, looking to your side to see that huge grin in Doflamingo's face. He was the reason, he was the one that called Hawk-eyes. You sigh, your hopes shatter.

"Dracule-san" Vergo's voice is painful, Mihawk just nods in acknowledgement, so graceful as always. "I heard that (Last Name)-san was your student not long ago" Mihawk nods again. You flinch, here it comes, Vergo's words to make that fuzzy hat away. "I see, Would you care to give us an explanation of your work?" he ask and Dracule sighs, bored. 

"I work at my dojo, a house for aspirants to Swordsmanship to proceed in the right path" he replies, his golden eyes lazily staring at Vergo covered ones. You can see Vergo's tsk "We both know you have another Job, Dracule-san" Vergo says in a dangerously low tone. 

"Yes, I do" Mihawk answer, his eyes close "I work as Shichibukai, thank you for reminding me that I have work to go back to" his voice is low, Vego's eyebrow twitch. "Yes, As shichibukai you follow the Government's orders, protecting the people of your reign." Vergo explained, The shichibukai were like the protectors of the City, they were there for a reason or another, with all the monster in this crazy world like Sea Kings attacking cities or Just to manage the criminals. There are 7 shichibukais, One for each Blue and others for Grand Line, New Wold and Red Line. Hawk-eyes was Grand Line's. You look over to Doflamingo, he was one too, North Blue's. 

"I'm talking about your business" Vergo was at edge now, his words weren't affecting Hawk-eyes. "The dark deals you have with the Black market" He turns to you pointing with one finger at your figure "And that woman right there is on them too" You clenched your hand under the desk, you didn't move anything else, he was accusing you but you weren't giving another sign of knowing what he was talking about. "Yes, She is." your master's words now made you jump, Vergo's smirk was growing. 

But before he could ramble on about how you were dangerous for Law, the same voice that just agreed with Vergo continued "She helps me with my health, which is quite handful. Her power makes my men nurse back to health, not one of them had to be put down from the pain, not one complained after her treatment. " he opens his eyes and looks at you with a small smile on his lips. "Even though, it's hard to deal with the burden of healing a bad person, she helps them blindly. 'Everyone deserves to live' , Right, (Name)?" You nod slightly, earning a sigh from your master. "She asked me to teach her the way of the sword. A hard path, more difficult for a woman, all because she wanted to protect a kid. You have grown soft, (Name)" he says, you whisper a low -I'm sorry, Master-. 

Edward clears his throat, Vergo jumps and looks at the judge, "It's that all, Vergo?" He asks, Vergo grits his teeth and bows, going back to his seat, Dracule Mihawk walks down the stand and brush his hand against your shoulder before exiting the court room. The judge hits his hammer on the desk "Now, without any more distractions, I will give my verdict" he starts talking with a strong voice, "Law is a 12 years old, a kid who has been in the worst parts of the world at such young age" he says, your shoulders are shacking "he needs someone who will be always be with him, one who can give him what he needs the most right now" You can hear Doflamingo snickering beside you, the words of the judge are striking you with a hurtful feeling. "Today, I saw that person sitting in front of me." He finishes. 

You finally look up and see something you will always remember, He is smiling widely, looking into your (E/c) eyes, "A mother who can guide him into the right path, a woman who takes care of a child without knowing anything about him, one who comes fighting with her all in this court, one whose there for him when death is knocking on his door and she slam the door in its face" he hits the hammer one last time, your world is coming back with colors as he says those words. "I pass full custody of Trafalgar Law to (Name) (Last Name)" he gets up, and so do we do. "That's final" he says and leaves the court room. 

Your eyes are trembling as well as your legs, they can't hold you anymore and you fall to the ground sobbing, Sabo is shocked, he kneels beside you and start patting your back as tears runs from your eyes. "I'm so glad" you whisper at him, Doflamingo and Vergo leave the room fuming, but you can't care less, "Law is safe now" he tells you. Sabo smiles at you and you nod.

\--------------------Sabo's Office

"I will go talk with the judge so we can arrange the papers" he says as he guides you to his couch, taking your jacket and hanging it on the coat pole. You lay on his sofa giving him a weak nod. "I'll be right back" his voice is distant now, there is a click by the door as he closes it behind him.

Your eyes are looking at the ceiling, your mind is tired they are fluttering shut. Your mind goes blank as you embrace the train to dreamland. Law's smile is in your mind all the time, you dream peacefully, Law sliding down the biggest chocolate mountain, you catching him and twirling around with him in your arms, jumping together into a marshmallow bed (A/N: Shush, it's a dream). When you hear the door opening, /Sabo? That was really fast/ you think as you hear footsteps approach you. /Wait...Those sound like../ your thoughts are stopped as a hand grips your throat and start choking you pining you into the couch as he sits on the edge of the furniture.

Your eyes wide in horror as you see Doflamingo's red glasses. "You little scumbag, defying me like that" he grips your throat tighter, you scratch his arm and grip his shoulder trying to push him off "I'll teach you not to mess with Donquixote Family" he brings his other hand up, a shine between his fingers tips. You wide eyed the string as he move his hand, you tilt your head to the side as much as you can and a cut in your left cheek appears. "Cleaver girl, you know my power" he tights the grip in your neck making you gasp. Tears begging forming in your eyes as the lack of air is so painful to your lunges. As tears run down your cheek merging with the little blood flowing out of your injury, you hear him laugh slowly. "Fufufu~ I like that expression" he leans over to your face, his glasses shining mischievously at you, he pull his long tongue out. You shiver in disgust as his silk member runs from your jaw to your eye, he retrieves his tongue and hums "So salty and sweet" he comments as you glare at him. 

"I might as well enjoy the moment" he whispers in your ear, you freeze. "Oh~ Fufufu~" he laughs when you struggle more in his grip, he brings his free hand down to your body. You glare more at him. He smirks at you as he moves his fingers up and down, little cuts in your shirt makes you look up at him in shock. "Yes, let me see those eyes full of fear and tears as I rape you" he says in a husky voice, you close your eyes. /Assistant/ you call in your head. The room changes color to a white, Doflamingo is taken back by this, you open your eyes and kick his side with all your strength sending him off the couch. He quickly gets himself up. "STAB!" you shout, some scissor from Sabo's desk fly and passes barely by Doflamingo's stomach, cutting his shirt and stabbing his coat. 

"Oh~ You are a feisty one" he looks at you as you get up from the couch, panting as you glare at him. "I like that in a woman" he comments, walking up to you, you take a defensive position, he is looming over you, you meet his gaze, a cutter appears in your hands "Get. Lost." you growl at him. He chuckles as you bring the cutter closer to his neck. His height is intimidating but you don't care right now. His lips pull up into a grin. "I will have my fun with you soon. I just need to wait" he says, making his way to the door, you are looking at him all the way. His strings were enveloped in the doorknob, if you'd tried to run your hand would had faced the consequences, he opens the door and stops. He smirks back at you "See you later, (Name)-chan~" he laughs as the cutter lands on the frame of the door beside his face. 

He finally closes the door and you hear his steps grow quieter until there is no sound of him. You stumble to the floor. You shirt was ruined, your black business pants had some cuts too /Assistance Completed/ you say in your head and the room goes back to normal. Sabo entered the room after a few minutes, you were still shocked from the experience. "(N-Name)! What happened to you?!" he shouts as he sees your clothes and the cut on your cheek. You chuckle and smile. "Just a little encounter with Doflamingo" you tell him trying to light up the situation. He blinks, a frown now in his features, he is about to go look for him but you stop him by taking his hand. "I need someone to patch me up...please" you tell him with a pleading look, you could do it yourself but you didn't want Sabo getting in problems because of you. Even risking losing Law to that guy just for a fight was frightening. Sabo sighed and helped you sit back on the couch. He came back with the first aid kit under his desk and kneel before you. 

After some band-aids, your sides had little cuts too, as well as your legs. "There, that should be all" he says closing the kit. You smile at him "Thanks you, Sabo!" you exclaim and he blushes a little. He sits next to you after leaving the kit back to it's place. "What happened?" he asks calmly now. "He came in, tried to choke me, I fought him back. End of the story" you tell him playing with the end of your hair. Sabo looks at you but you don't react to his gaze. You didn't want to talk about it anymore and he got the idea as he sighed. "Well. I got good news" he tells you and you glance at him. 

"Law is coming to see you right now" he smiles and you beam at the words. You don't even care anymore of Joker, You put your jacket on again and walk outside. A fuzzy hat appearing from the stairs at the other side of the corridor. Law was looking at the floor all the way from Donquixote state to the Courthouse. They didn't tell him what happened when some guys went for him to bring him to this building. 

"LAW!" your voice was all he needed to hear to look up. Your figure at the end of the hall made him think this was a dream, "(Name)-ya..." he mutter you name, you nodded as you took a step, then another, then you were walking, not long you were into a full run, he didn't know when but he was running too. 

"Law!!" his name in your voice was a chant. The tears of happiness on your eyes were flowing as you ran. "(Name)-ya!" he shouts your name now, your heart skips a beat. You both are so close, no one will interrupt this now, the people on the hall made way for you both, you thanked silently, the distances is just a few meters away, you throw yourself to the floor in your knees sliding on the floor for a moment as the raven haired jumps into your arms, an embrace both were waiting and longing for so much. 

\---------


	10. Sushi?

A/N: If you try to read this in your phone app, there might be an error and the story is incomplete in some paragraphs. Try ro read this in your laptop <3  
\---------------------

His fuzzy hat fell but you both didn't care. Your arms were around him again, at last, he was hiding his face on the space between your shoulder and neck, you rested your chin on his shoulder blade.

"Law! Law! Law..." You screamed his name over and over he nodded and nodded, sniffing often, his tiny arms tried to warp around your neck. He was trying so hard to never let go. His heart pounded so strongly that you were afraid it would separate you two from the force, you made circular motions with you hand on his back while holding his head with the other.

"I will take care of you, Law. I'm never giving you away!" you shouted, he just nodded. Your tears were flowing into his shirt, your smile was wide. "Law..." you call his name again, not believing he is there, you hear him chuckle "I know, that's my name" he tells you and you giggle. "Man, i forgot you were such a rascal" you comment, he grips your jacket. "Okay, Okay, Sorry" you add, you know he is glaring at you. 

"Stupid Doctor" he says. You nuzzle on his neck and sigh " I'm sorry I took so long" he snickers "Yeah, What were you doing? Taking tea time with Doflamingo?" he asks and you chuckle. "No way, that guy is more like a coffee type" you reply and he chuckles. "Yeah...(Name)-ya?" you hum, making sure he knows you are hearing "Do I have to call you Mom now?" he asks and your heart aches. You close your eyes and shake your head. "No, Only if you want to". He nods. 

Footsteps approaching you make you look beside you to see Sabo smiling softly at you. "Hey, Law. Here is my Lawyer." Law pulls a little from you looking at the tall blond beside you, his hand grips you clothes tighter. "Sabo, this is Law." Sabo bows taking off his hat. "Nice to meet you, Law." Law nods and goes back to bury his head in your neck, you chuckle when you see Sabo sweat drop. "He doesn't like people, don't worry" he grips your jacket more. "Okay, Okay. I'll shut up" you reply to his action, making him loose the grasp a little. 

With Law in one arm and the hat on your other hand, you make your way back to Sabo's office. Law has his head resting on your shoulder now, his arms lazily around your neck. As you go inside and sit on his couch, Law sits on your lap now. You put his hat on him again. "Hello again, Mrs. Fuzzy Hat" you chuckle at the glare he gives you. You lean down and touch noses with him, his cheeks turn pink and he turns his head away. Sabo looks at you two with a soft look, you smile at him, "Isn't he a cutie?" you get a punch to your arm for that question "Right, Right" you chuckle at the frown Law gives you. 

"Let's get the papers in order and you can leave with Law" Sabo's voice makes you break gazes with Law and look at him. "It will just take a moment. " he adds, sitting on his chair. You put Law on the couch and give him a smile before sitting on a chair in front of Sabo's desk. As you two talk and see the process the custody is given to you. Law looks at your back, he didn't expect to see you again. 

/Just yesterday I was on Doflamingo's hands/ he thinks. /Now...I'm back in her arms/ he turns his gaze to the window beside him. Looking out to the fluffy white clouds passing, the blue on the horizon is turning slightly orange as the sunset approaches. The rustling of papers and your conversation is on the background. He keeps watching outside. /Should I call her Mom?/ the question comes back to him /She told me I didn't need to if I don't want to/ Law is looking at his hands now. /I'm her son now. Why I don't feel like one?/ his hands turn into fists. /She fought for me. She cared for me. Why am I so upset that I'm her son now?/ he shuts his eyes with force. The feelings on his chest are different, they are not parental love, they are not. Why? He didn't know. 

/Maybe with time/ he recalls that you two had only been together for five days. /Wait...Five days...Why does that sounds familiar? Was something suppose to happen in five days?/ he open his eyes in realization. "Law! I'm done!" Your voice halts his thoughts as you pick him up. He already grew accustom for you to carry him. "Now, we can go home" you tell him with a wide grin. 

"Home..." he repeats, you nod. "Yes, home, together." you reassure him, he just stares wide eyed at you. "Sabo, I hope to see you around more often" you look at the blond, he laughs and nods "I'll pop out of nowhere someday at your house" he says with a smile at you. You chuckle and nod. "Remember to bring food." your voice is full of joy as you walk to the door with Law. "You know him too well, (Name)" Sabo comments and you reply "I've live with him long enough". 

Law opens his eyes in realization, now he remembered. "Well, we will be seeing you. Thank you for everything, Sabo" you bow your head and Sabo laughs shyly rubbing the back of his neck "It was nothing, (Name)" he looks over at the raven haired "Take care of her, Law!" Law looks at Sabo, smirking he nods. "Hey! I should be taking care of you, little man!" you whine at Law. Both boys laugh at your pout. 

\----------------------Outside the East Blue Courthouse 

"So, I met Corazon" you are telling Law about the trial, he hears with interest. "Let me guess...he fell beside you" Law tries to guess. You chuckle "Almost, he tripped when he was almost at the witness stand" you reply and Law laughs. "I was surprised!. Your description was so accurate!" you tell him, your car keys already in your hands as you walk to the car in the parking lot. Law snickers. 

"When we first met He tossed me through a windows because he didn't like kids!" he exclaims and you stop in your tracks when you were going to open the passenger door. Law stares at you but then you start emitting a dangerous aura, he panics "W-Wait, (N-Name)-ya! Don't do anything rash!" He tries to calm you. "He...threw you..." you whisper in a low growl. You are in front of your car now so Law looks from your arms around trying to find something to distract you which. His eyes land inside the vehicle. 

"H-Hey, (Name)-ya! What is that?" he asks, truly curious, and you only look up to see him pointing at white present inside the care, your eyes wide and you try to hide your now blushed face. You forgot to leave it at home "Oh, that, eh..." your ramble makes Law raise and eyebrow "It's...nothing" you laugh nervously. "You know...You are a bad liar" Law comments, looking with a not amused expression and sweat dropping. You sigh. You unlock the car, opening the door of the back sits where the white box rests. 

"It's a gift" you tell him, he blinks, you sit Law next to the box and motion him to it "For you" he stares at you then at the box, It was his size. He looks back at you and you smile at him, nodding. Law takes the blue ribbon end and pull, it falls loosely at the seats, he gets up to be able to open the lid. His eyes move at what it's inside. There are two things, one from your woman side and other from your doctor's. You guessed right when Law takes out the big anatomy atlas "It was one of my favorites" you comment as he runs his hands over the thick cover. "Come on~! You have another gift inside" you tell him with a pained look, he flinches but sighs reluctantly. He gets up once more and takes the white polar bear from the box. You grin like a dork at his face, he is trying so hard to like it. 

"Thanks you" he says and you beam at him. "You are very welcome." you mutter as you take the atlas. "Come, we are leaving." He jumps out the car with the white plushy. You cover your hand to not laugh or squeal at the cuteness in front of you. The bear was as big as Law. "I'll kick your leg if you laugh" he warns you, you nod with one hand over your lips. You open the passenger seat door and Law climbs inside. 

You put the atlas on his lap, it's as large as his seat, but not big or heavy. You lock his seat belt and close the door, you circle around and you can see Law trying to push the Bear beside him, he takes as much space as him, so he has to hug him partially. You blush and look away /I'm gonna die from the adorableness!/ you cough trying to calm yourself as you open the door and get on your car. "Would you like to eat outside or at home?" you ask him, he takes his time thinking. "What are my options?" he ask back and you put a finger in your chin. "I have food at home, I can also take you to this great sushi restaurant around here. They have this machine where if you put five plates you get a change to win a prize and the sushi is great." he blinks and nods. You chuckle "Sushi it is!" you put your seat belt on and turn the car in motion. 

After a good 15 minutes you arrive at the central area. You park the car and Law unzip his belt. "You can take, Bepo if you want" he jumps and looks at you. "Oh, Was I not suppose to hear his name when you saw him? I'm sorry~" you smile innocently and he glares at you. "I'm not taking him!" Law declares. You chuckle. The restaurant was big and the sound inside was loud. You wait in the line with Law beside you, you put a hand on his hat and he looks up at you. You move your lips and he blushes, looking away. -I missed you- you told him silently.

You take your number and It says you will be attended in a good 5 minutes. There are couches you can sit to wait so you point at on free seat and Law nods. You sit down and pat your lap, he looks away as he climbs up, you warp your arms around him, bringing him close. "You really like hugs" he comments "If they are with you, I don't like holding back" you answer him, the tip of his ears are red now. You chuckle nuzzling on his hat. "Please, (Name)-ya, control yourself in public" his voice is low, you pout, he looks back at you and as he sees your face he snickers. 

"Law~" you whine bringing him closer his head rests on your chest and you rest your cheek on his hat. He blushes again and sighs. "Yes, Yes, I know." he pats your arm around his waist. "You are the adult here, (Name)-ya" he says and you shake your head. "But Law is so mature for his age~" you chant and he sweat drops. 

Your Number is called and you let go of him, he jumps down and you get up. A waitress guides you to an empty table, Law sits at one side and you at the other, the employee leaves. Law looks around confused. "Would you like green tea?" you ask him. He blinks and nods. You get slightly up and take a dark green cup from the top of the shelf. You sit again, Law follows your hands as you take the black container on the corner, carefully opening to see a green powder and taking the tiny spoon inside you put one spoon of the powder into the cup, closing the container putting it back, you press the cup against the black bottom on the side, steaming hot water comes out, filling the cup. 

"Here" you give him the cup "the spoons are in that black box" you point at a black rectangular container beside the green tea powder. He opens it and takes a silver spoon out, mixing his green tea. "You know this place" he comments mixing his tea. You nod "My parents took me here once." you reply, he stops his circular motions. You chuckle and caress his cheek with your knuckles. "I told you, It's fine" he nods at your words. 

"So, Anything you would like to try?" you point at the moving belt beside you, where plates with sushi and different dishes passes by. "If you see something you like, just take it." Law looks a little wary so you try to show him as a (Type) sushi passes by you. You take the plate and push up, the little dome pops and you place the plate on the table. "See?" you take a pair of chopsticks from a box at the center of the table. Law looks at the moving plates pass but he never brings himself to take one. 

"Let's order something for you then" you click the touch screen and it brights with life you scroll, you see Law jump when you pass a Salmon sushi. You smile ordering it, after a while Law start asking for some. When you are done, Law choose three dishes and you one, you press to order. "Now what?" he ask, a little excitement in his voice. You smile "We wait~".

You eat the dish that you just took, that consist of two pieces of sushi. Law drinks from his green tea. "Law, What did you do yesterday?" you ask him, he flinches. You notice this "Law..." your tone turns low and Law quickly looks up and move his hands in front of him "Wait! It's fine!" he shouts and you sigh "If you say so". Law tells you how he arrived the mansion and he saw Baby 5 and Buffalo, you clenched your teeth when he starts saying about his time with Doflamingo, he kicked him, tried to make him tell him who helped him escape which he didn't say a word and finally tried to choke him /Does that man has a thing for chocking people?/ you wonder, Law looks at your disgusted face "(Name)-ya?" and calls for you, you jump at his voice and move your hand to the sides, brushing it off. 

Right on cue a light beside you start to flicker and a little train comes rushing on the second belt. You take the plates off the train and click -OK- on the screen and the train goes away. Law's eyes are shinning, you smile /He looks mature but he is still a kid/ you giggle gaining a look from Law. "Here" You give him his plates. He starts digging in. 

You watch as Law take a plate passing by, struggling a little with the dome but he finally gets it before he is out off reach. "What did you get?" you ask him, he smiles "Bacon Sushi!" he exclaims, the greasy bacon over the rice looks nice. He eats it with delight. "Why don't you pick something for me?" You offer as he finishes his plate. He nods. There are many things passing but something catches his eyes. 

The plate in front of you confuses you, "Law" you call his name as he devours an omelet sushi. "What is this?" you ask, he shrugs, you sweat drop. The seaweed around the little pieces of white corn and creamy stuff are concerning. You sigh, there is a rule when you take something off the belt you got to eat it, you take your utensil and bring the sushi to your mouth. "Oh!" you exclaim chewing the sweetness "It's corn with mayonnaise" Law blinks and raises an eyebrow, you give him a thumbs (up/down) (A/N: It's good, btw). 

When Law breaths out as you drink your (Type/drink). "Full?" he nods at your question. "Then we can start the game~" he looks confuses. You smirk at him. You have 20 plates total, you explain to him to throw 5 at a time in the little hole beside you, he blinks but doesn't question you. When the fifth plate goes, the screen turns into a little animation, Law stares as a little sumo kid gets bet by a crocodile. 

"Oh~ We lost" you whine but Law takes another five plates, "Ready?" he ask and you nod, now you put the plates inside. You wait as the last plate leaves your hand and now a space kid fights against a giant alien, he goes flying after a punch. You whimper weakly but Law takes the another five plates and tosses them in, the same sumo kid getting defeated, now Law is frowning. You smile. It's good he is having fun at least. 

"If we win, I will reward you with a wish" you tell him, he looks at you confused, "Yes, Law, A wish, I'll try to make it reality, just be reasonable." you chuckle at the smile he wears now, he takes the plates. One, you smile at his determination, Two, Just five days for this kid to grow so much in your heart, Three, He is like stealing all your attention for himself, Four, Not that you mind, Five, Yeah, you don't mind passing time with him. 

A roulette appears on screen, Law is glaring at the machine now, two slots stops and they are tuna sushi, just one more, "I won!" Law shouts as the last sushi appears, you clap you hands "Nice, Law! Now go get your prize" he looks at you but you point at the big machine behind the screen, he looks as it makes a sound a a little capsule rolls out, he gets up on his seat to reach it and sits back down when he has it. "What is it?" you ask as he opens the prize "It's a..." he picks the key chain up " salmon sushi" you chuckle at his sweat drop. "To remember our first time in a Family Sushi Restaurant" you tell him. He blushes at the -Family- part and looks away.

"My wish..." he whispers, you nod. "Yes, What is it?" you ask, he just turns his gaze away from you, he is thinking really hard. "Can I save it for later?" His question makes you chuckle and you nod again "Yes, your wish doesn't have expiration or limit date, you can ask it when ever you want just show me that sushi chain so we can remember" you tell him and he smiles with a nod. 

You press the button on the screen so you can pay, the waitress comes, tells you that your money has been received and you can go. Law and you walk to your car, talking about how the guys from beside you were glaring at Law and his prize, you chuckle and Law puff up his chest, telling that of course he won. "Yes, Yes, Now Let's go home" you reply to his bragging and he nods. You two climb on your car, Law locks his seat belt and so do you. "Safety first" you smile at him, he is hugging his atlas, Bepo lying carelessly on the edge of the seat. 

The drive back was peaceful, Law was even falling sleep, you smile as his hat fall of his head, landing on the floor. He tries to pick it up but his arm don't reach it. "Law, we are here" you tell him as you turn off the car, he is still trying to reach it. You smile, leaning down and taking the hat, placing it on his head. "Here, shortie." you tease him, poking his nose with your index finger. He frowns at you "I will be taller than you in no time" he declares and you laugh. "Prove it" he turns his face away from you at your words and with a muttered -Soon- you both get out of the car. 

He argues with you on the way to the door about how he will be so taller than you, you have Bepo under you arm as you mock him playfully, he glares at you, hugging his atlas to his chest as he walks to the door. As you are taking out your house keys to open the house, the door swings open at you two. A figure stand on the door frame, arms folded over his chest, a symbolic straw hat on his head.

"(Name)..." you admit you missed hearing him say your name but the tone he is using right now makes you flinch. 

"Luffy..." Law freezes when he hears that name. /He is back/ he thinks as he sees the man in the doorway. 

______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, this took a while because I had to remember everything about the restaurant. Legit information. See? You learn with my stories, sort of. There is a restaurant like this in Japan. You can google it~. The name is Kappazushi, a conveyor-belt sushi restaurant.


	11. Luffy?

Back home. Once more.

"(Name)..." Luffy's voice shakes every little molecule of your body, his vocal cords emitting your name was a pleasing sound to your mind, they were making you shudder under his black voids. His feet moved out of the house, crushing the snow settled on the ground, every step was mesmerizing, they were slow but secure just like him, even his frown was cute. His raven hair shifting as he stood in front of you. Clenching your hand into fist you waited. Waited for him to talk, his scar move upwards as his lips pulled up into a grin. His arms around your neck were hot, making your body melt into the warm embrace of his extremities, you closed your eyes, enjoying his scent, his heart beat hitting you right in your chest, merging with yours, you felt him sigh.

"I was worried" he whispers in your neck as he nuzzles. You shiver at the feeling of his ebony hair tickling your shoulder as he hided his features in the crook of your neck, you bring up a hand to hug him half way since you had Bepo under your other arm. "I'm sorry" you apologize weakly, he chuckles, his throat moves so heartily as his -Shishishi~- rumbles inside.

The time slowed as he pulled away from you but kept his hand in your shoulder, you were a little smaller than him so you had to tilt your head back to see him better, his wide smirk, his closed eyes from happiness, his straw hat, his all was once again back. You smiled tenderly back at him. This man, this cheerful guy, Luffy was back and you couldn't be happier. On the other hand, Law was glaring at the raven haired touching you. His blood boiled when he approached and hugged you but he couldn't say anything, your face told him that you were so full of joy right now, it felt wrong to take it away from you. /So this is Luffy/ he thought while looking at the guy up and down. He wasn't something amazing, he concluded.

"(Name)" the straw hat leans to the side and looks at Law "Who is this kid?" he tilts his head to the side with a confused expression, you jump and look down at Law who is glaring at you now, Luffy took all your attention just now that you forgot about him, he knew that. You smile apologetic to Law who huffs and looks away. Luffy questions the reaction. You laugh nervously, looking at Luffy, you open your eyes wide when you notices his clothes, your answer was less important. "L-Luffy, Aren't you cold?!" Law looks at the man when you comment his outfit, he is wearing an opened vest with knee high pants and sandals. He blinks at you then looks at Law who is looking at him with disbelieve, he looks up at the sky in thought.

He meets your wide eyes and suddenly hugs himself, shivering "It's cold!!" he shouts and you sweat drop, Law's vein pops out "YOU ARE SLOW!" he yells at him but Luffy is already running back to the house. You look back at the fuming Law, he feels your gaze and returns it, you chuckle "That's Luffy for you" you tell him, he sighs. Life was going downhill.

As you take your coat off and hang it on the pole you watch as Luffy runs into his room. A smile appears in your features, Law takes his jacket off and sighs. "You will leave a hole if you keep staring" he says and you jump, laughing nervously. You take his jacket off him to put it next to yours. "Alright, Time for a bath" you exclaim earning a glare from the smaller one. You sweat drop when he yells "I'll take it alone!" with a blush on his cheeks. You pout but his glare is enough for you to back off.

\--------------------------------------

You dry your hair with your towel, comfy in your pajamas sitting on your bed, your slightly wet hair falls on your back. /Dry enough/ you tell yourself, little steps outside your door make you smile. The door opens revealing a just out of the shower Law, his dark hair dripping with a little water, a towel around his shoulders and a grey pair of pajamas you bought for him yesterday, you smile wide that he will be able to use them. "I'm glad I got your size right." you tell him as he walk up to you "I guess..." he replies, you bring him up to sit in front of you on the bed taking the back of his towel to dry his hair.

His ears are red again, there is a comfortable silence, the sound of hair brushing against the fabric. "You should have seen the look I was given in the store" you chuckle and he looks back at you with a eyebrow raised. "Yeah, I was hugging the clothes to guess which one was your size" you tell him and he snickers, then he is laughing. You smile softly, his laugh was warming your heart, "Only you would do that, Stupid Doctor" he says and you put your hand in your chest, faking being hurt by his words, he watch you and laughs again. You blink and start laughing with him. Moments like this makes your fight be worth it.

"What is so funny?" a voice ask form the door frame. "Oh! Luffy" you call as the said man enters the room. Law glares at him but Luffy doesn't seem to be affected, "I was telling Law how-" "I'm all dried. I'll go to bed now" Law's cuts your words and he jumps down the bed, passing beside Luffy quickly. "Law?" you call for him but he is gone, the door of the clinic room opens and shuts. You look at the empty space where Law was and frown. "What's wrong with him?" Luffy's voice makes you flinch, he walks up to you and sits on the edge of your bed, besides you. "I don't know. He was always quiet and a little harsh but..." you trail your words, feeling Luffy's long fingers caress your cheek, you blush a little. He just wiped a fleeting tear. "You care for him" he comments and you nod.

"Law is my ' son' " you reply and he blinks at you. His laugh was sudden but welcome. "What were you doing when I was gone?!" he asks and you hit him in the head, he whines but you glare at him. "Joking I was joking" he says in a pout and you sigh. Your smile is genuine and he grins at you. "Idiot" you call him and he gives you his "Shishishi~" laugh.

"I'll go talk with him before bed" you tell him, pulling your legs at the edge just next to him but a head in your shoulder stops you from getting up, you look over at the dark hair. He has his eyes closed, you smile at him, he was worried you can tell. "I'm sorry" you tell him and he nods, getting up from the bed and walking to his room, waving at you saying "Night, (Name)". You chuckle replying with a good night of your own. His door closes and you see the signboard moves a little.

You pull yourself up, getting into your slippers and walk to the door of the clinic. You turn the knob and look inside, Law is sitting on his bed hugging his legs to his chest, just like the day you two met and offered to come with you, his back resting against the wall, his hat lays in front of him on the bed, he is looking at it lost in thought. You silently open the door and walk inside, closing it behind you. He gives a glance to you but his sight goes back to his hat. You smile weakly, your feet dragging as you walk to the bed. As you sit beside him, you legs reach almost the edge of the bed as you rest your back on the wall. There is silence, neither of you tries to bring up the question. You enjoy the presence of the little gray eyed beside you.

"Why him?" he asks, you knew there was a problem but that wasn't a question you were expecting. You look down at him, he feels your gaze so he continues "Why do you like HIM?" he tries to ask different this time, you blush and scratch your cheek nervously. "Why? Well...I don't know myself." you reply, he hides his face into his knees, he is waiting for you to continue, so you do "Maybe is his courage, his smiles, his...adventurous spirit, perhaps" you pause felling your face burning "He may be reckless but...He is always there when I need him the most. Protecting me" you finish, trying to hide your face with your locks. Law pulls his head up from his knees and sighs. He stretches his legs, he was starting to understand the feelings he felt, your way of talking about Luffy made him mad, he wanted to rage but he kept his calm.

You catch with your corner view his form getting up in the bed, his height while you were sitting made him look taller now, when you looked up to his gray narrowed eyes looking down at you. "I'm not going to call you mom. Ever." he declares and your eyes wide. "Because I don't want to be your son" he continues, your heart beats painfully in your chest, his words hurt more than daggers. He has his hand clenched into fists. "L-Law, W-What are you saying?" in utter shock you try to touch his cheek but he slaps your hand away from him. You look up at those silvery eyes, the room was lighted just by the light of the moon coming through the window, his eyes looked like the finest and purest silver, glimmering under the moonlight, his natural tanned skin and dark hair made him look older. "Law" you called for him, trying to understand what was going on.

When your shock couldn't be more, he did something your mind didn't know how to register, maybe it was the darkness of the room or the little light but your senses were on their peak, you lips felt into soft cushions, the tender flesh being pressed against them felt so wrong and at the same time so right your body didn't know what to do, the moment disappeared like it had began, just as sudden. The warm on your lips was lingering but there, your fingertips touched them trying to get what just happen, you heard a door open and little steps walk away.

/What...just happened?/ you thought but your body nor mind couldn't answer you.

_________________________________________________


	12. Welcome Home?

A/N: I have to clear something. Law went through a LOT at such young age, he passed time with Doflamingo for at least a year. He is more mature than kids his age, he is just canon. Oda-sensei made him like that. Please comment! I love to read your opinions!

_____________________________

You stayed there, dumbfounded in the partially dark room, a tear runs down your face, landing on the covers, spreading a wet dot on them. After that one, you blinked, you were crying without knowing it, there was no way to stop now. Law, a child you just met, one how had taken a big part of your heart, had done something you were not sure how to process. First, you felt mad at him, he just stole your first kiss. Secondly, you felt mad with yourself, disgusted because you liked the fleeting kiss, /I'm a pedophile/ face palming yourself you sighed, he was a kid, but...Why does he looks older?. Thirdly, you felt confused, Why would he do that? Why? You didn't know the answer. Finally, you were in a mess of a deal, you didn't know how to treat him now that you knew he didn't see you as his mom.

You wiped the tears off your eyes. Looking out the windows to the full moon. It was shining at you with such light you felt bad for her to see you in such state. You sighed once more, looking over to the slightly open door.

You got up and walked down the stairs, the darkness was absolute but you could to see little Law hiding behind the island on the kitchen. / Even If he doesn't see me as his mom, I will still take care of him until he can take care of himself / you nod and with renew resolution you walk to the refrigerator, you turned the lights of the kitchen on. The sound of the door opening makes Law looks at your back, you take the milk out. "Want some hot chocolate?" You ask without looking at him.

Law blinks, he clenches his hands. You don't receive an answer but shrug it off. Walking to the stove, Law is sitting on the floor just behind you. You hear his low voice "Aren't you mad?" You sigh, putting the milk to boil and taking the chocolate blocks from a box at the top cabinet and placing them inside with the milk. You turn around, and sit beside him once again.

"I am." You reply he hides his face more with his head down "but I'm more confuse" you add. He looks away from you. "I read..." he start talking "on a book Cora-san had, that if you kiss a girl, that means you will be together forever". Silence. Law looks at you when a snicker comes from you, you are trying so hard not to laugh. "W-What?!" he asks and now you are trying to no face palm yourself again, You felt bad, thinking he was doing it in a romantic way.

You huff and laugh heartily at him, He blushes and looks away. "L-Law" you call between laughter "W-What is the name of the book?" You ask hear him murmurs in a low voice "Fairy Tales". You cover your mouth with on hand, holding your stomach with the other. Your laugh made Law even more embarrassed than before, his ears were a shade of red on the tips while his eyes were closed trying to control himself from punching you. 

"I-I'm sorry~" you apologize when Law's shoulders start shaking from anger. You smile at the little kid, "Law, Care to explain?" you question him, patting his black hair. Law sighs and looks at you, his gray eyes bore into your (e/c) ones. "I already have a mom, I don't need another" he says and you smiles at him, you nod understanding his way of thinking, you aren't going to replace his family. "But" he continues, you hand was still on his hair he takes it with his tiny hands. "Maybe..." he says looking at the ground"With time...". Your heart is pounding again, without another second to waste, you warp your arms around him. 

"I get it" you reply, he pats your shoulder. "Now, let's go to bed after a cup of hot chocolate, shall we?" you pull away, giving him an Eskimo kiss. He sighs. You get up, stirring the now brown liquid so the chocolate merges well. Law gets up too and walks to the living room, turning on the lights. You pour the hot drink on two cups, taking them to the couch where Law is looking at his legs go back and forwards. You sit and pass him his cup. He takes it with both hands, thanking silently. You take a sip slowly not to hurt yourself. Law follows you. 

"(Name)-ya" he calls your name after a while, you look beside you to his tanned cheek, they are gaining a red tint. You tilt your head to the side, confused. He look at his cup like is the most interesting thing right now, "Was that your first kiss?" he ask and now you are the one blushing. You stutter at his question and look away, your reaction confirms his suspicions. "I will take responsibility" he says as you try to take a gulp of your hot drink, but too late, you spit all of it. "Cora-san told me! When you take a girl's first time you have to take care of her forever!" he exclaims. Looking at those gray eyes full of confidence, your blush is now crimson "So, just wait for me to get older! I'm going to take care of you" he shouts and you stumble to the ground. /Corazon.../ the smile from that clown appears in your mind.

"L-Law!!" you yell, he has a smirk on his features. You sigh, getting up and sitting on the couch. "Really...I just wanted a son..." you mutter, falling to the side, your head lands on Law's lap. He is surprised, you chuckle, "Then" you tell him, cupping his cheek with your hand. "Grow up into a fine man" you joke but he nods determined. This makes you laugh, both of you stayed there, your hot drink forgotten on the coffee table at the center, Law drinks his with ease.

As the night continues you see Law yawn. You smile, getting up form his lap, taking him up into one arm hold, his head resting on your shoulder. You take the cups and place them on the sink of the kitchen. Law is now breathing into your collarbone slowly, /It's late./ you turn the lights off and walk to your bedroom. Placing him beside you under the covers. You look at his sleeping face, your eyes flutters close as you whisper "Good night, Law". 

\-----------------------------------------------------The Next Morning. Thursday

Luffy's eyes landed on gray. There was no doubt he hated him but Luffy really tried to get along with the kid now living with them. You sighed, they were at it for a while now. Luffy entered your room and saw you two sleeping, he pouted and tried to get in the bed too but Law woke up and shouted at him to leave, Luffy whined while Law glared at him. They were into a stare contest at the docks in the kitchen. The tense atmosphere could be cut with a knife, you chuckle when Luffy pokes Law's nose and the kid growls at him, the sound of the blender is deafening but as the silence comes back, it was worse.

You sigh again while serving the content you just made into a glass, you were making big portions now since Luffy was back. You looked over to the peeled apples next to the stove, they were white and looked sweet. You turn and stare at the boys, they were still looking at each other, and empty seat between them, you smile as you put a light orange drink in front of Law, his eyes scan the glass with curiosity, and a brown one to Luffy, his face was priceless as his tongue hangs out of his mouth and his orbs sparkle. Luffy drinks the chocolate slushie with delight and Law gives his Mango's calm sips by the straw. /For now../ you try to turn to continue breakfast. You cut the apples in small slices, Luffy's voice stops you when you finish cutting the last one. 

"Another!" extending his glass to you, you smile turning around and taking his glass, walking to the other side of the kitchen where the blender was located and serving him more, you made a full batch for him after Law's smoothies. Law watches you pour him more and offer him the glass from your position. He looks at you with a raised eyebrow and you smile at him "Here, Luffy" you call for him and the straw hat boy squeals stretching his arms for the glass, Law spits his drink when the arms reaches you, a inhumanly long before retreating and Luffy's lips are again slurping by the straw in delight. You move to the stove pouring milk, the cut apples, a little cinnamon and the oat. 

You chuckle at Law's stunned voice "H-His arm!" . You stir the pan a little while Law is looking at your back for answers. "He eat the Gomu Gomu no mi, making him an elastic man" you explain looking at the dish and giving little pushes to the pan while you stir carefully with the other. Law blinks and looks at Luffy stretch his arm for the rest of the chocolate smoothie on the blender, he is smiling widely as he puts his straw inside and drinks. "Delicious!" Luffy exclaims and you chuckle while Law sweat drops. Luffy looks at him and their eyes meet, there was a moment of steadiness where neither of them moved then Luffy's neck stretched and his lips sucked from Law's straw, soon all the mango's slushie was gone. "Ah!! M-My!" Law glares at him as his neck goes back to normal length and he licks his lips cheerfully. "Mugiwara*-ya!!" Law yells at him about how that was his, Luffy just gives his iconic "Shishishi~!" laugh. 

You place the porridge on a bowl placing it in front of Law, you give him a little caress on his cheek with your knuckles, Law looks away with a huff and a light blush "Don't worry about it, I can make you more" you tell him and he nods, he takes his spoon and digs in. Luffy pouts, he sees you smile pouring a larger size on a bigger bowl almost the same length as you forearm as diameter and placing it for him, a string of saliva on the corner of his mouth. "Food!" he shouts, taking his spoon and starting eating with passion. A giggle escapes your lips at the sight, you take three glasses from a cabinet for each one of you and pour water on them, You take your own portion on a bowl and seat between them, eating in a peaceful silence aside from the constant sound of Luffy's spoon hitting the plate. 

"Another round, (Name)!" Luffy suddenly shouts after a while. You smile, leaving your spoon on your half finished plate as you jump off the seat and start walking to the porridge still on the pan. "Hey! Staw Hat-ya! Don't order her around!" Law shouts at Luffy as you put more porridge in Luffy's plate, his gray eyes turns to you "And you! Stupid Doctor! Don't spoil him!" he glares at you, but you smile at him. "Yeah, Yeah" you reply, putting the pan with still some porridge on the stove again, walking back to your seat as Luffy goes back to eating. Law sighs "This family is crazy" he whispers and you look at him wide eyed. He blinks in confusion at your reaction but then he realize what he just said. You beam at him, warping your arms around his shoulders and nuzzling your cheeks together. "Stop!" he complains but you don't hear him. "I'm so happy, Law! You are accepting it!" you tell him and he sighs. 

Luffy looks at you two on an embrace, he pouts. You feel long arms around you and see Luffy's stretching to hug both of you, exclaiming "I want a hug too!" you chuckle as Law shouts dangerously at him to let go. You laugh as Law is arguing with a childish Luffy, both boys stop as they hear your laugh. Your vocal cords produce a rich and high laugh, Luffy laughs with you meanwhile Law sighs but hides a small smile forming on his lips. 

Life was a bit brighter. 

_________________________________________

*Mugiwara: Straw Hat in Japanese.


	13. Home?

A/N: *brushes off dust* oh my...5k views!! *faints* I HAD to give you lovely people an update. Thank so flipping much! I hope you like it! You give me strength.

________

"Law, Give me that" you take the knife from the tanned hands. A complain died in Law's throat when he saw your serious expression, this was one of those times where Law saw your true motherly part, he didn't dislike it but you could be really scary. 

After breakfast he offered himself to help washing the dishes, he was confused when you declined. You explained that since you had the day free Luffy begged you to do his lunch. Law looked at the stock over the counter, this could feed a whole village. He tried to help you cooking by taking the sharp tool and cut a tomato but ended up getting scolded. He huffed, you saw the frown on his forehead and chuckled. 

\---------

"(Name)-ya" Law called as he passed you the next glass covered in soap, after you made Luffy's lunch which consisted in a tower of lunch boxes with the same height as Law's warped on a cloth and resting on the table for the owner to pick them up before leaving. Law indeed helped washing the dishes, you gave him a nod taking the glass off him and rinsing it. All the pans were soaked and resting standing on the dish rack besides the sink. You placed the glass upside down to stand and dry. The routine went on, "You are a real help, Law" you comment, Law just huffs and takes a dirty spoon from the sink.

The sound of laughter from the other side of the wall made you chuckle, Law sweat dropped looking to the said wall. "That guy never helps, I assume" he says and you place the spoon he passed you to dry. "He does, but you asked first." you replied. 

Law goes back to his job. When everything was ready and clean you dry your hands with a cloth. "If it's okay with you. I would like to enroll you at a school..." you suddenly declare and Law's eyes widen. He thinks for a moment and then just nods, looking away.

"We need to talk about your room and...Oh?" the sound of a car stopping on the driveway stops you from any further explanation.

A honk. 

Luffy comes from around the wall and grabs the lunch, he quickly hugs you and nuzzles your cheek thanking you. He messes with Law's hat receiving a grumble from the little man. "I'm going!" he shouts as he runs through the entrance. 

Your skin heats up where Luffy touched. You could feel ever por tingling like a course of electricity dancing in your cheek. He left a feeling of longing and want but you couldn't place a name to it. It was like...your body tried to respond back to him but it didn't know how. 

"You are blushing" Law dead pans and your face goes red. 

"I-I'm okay!" you say so more to yourself than to Law. 

\---------

"Law, are you ready?" You ask pulling your bag over your shoulder. "Yes!" Law replies from upstarts. You two decided to go get Law some more clothes, look at some beds and even maybe look for a school close to home. 

Home...Is Law going to be able to call this house home? He just lost his family, his most precious person, his native land, all...Would you be able to replace it?

"(Name)-ya?" Law calls for you as he stares up at your (e/c) eyes. His pants with turtle neck shirt and shoes makes your heart skip a beat. /So cute.../ He looks so skinny and tiny compared to you. His fluffy hat is still on his head. You smile at him softly and nod. 

"Let's go to the store. You can't always use those clothes I bought you. They are a little oversize" you concluded crouching down to stand at the same height and pull the shirt. Law looks at your hands for a while. He moves his smaller ones and touches your palms tentatively. You jolt at the touch but don't pull away, you watch as he moves your hands away to inspect them, to run his digits in your skin, he is searching for something, you try to imagine what but fail. He palms your hand completely, you now come to realize that your view to him being this smaller falls short.

His extended hand over yours is not even reaching half of your fingers, he is so small, so vulnerable. What you don't know is that Law was thinking around the same things. /Protect/ the thought passes through your minds.

"Hey, Law" you break the silence, he gasps as his body wakes up from the trance. "Do you want your own bed? Or would you like to sleep with me?" You ask warping your hand around his and smiling.

He looks away, you came to understand that he might look cold and distant but when he looks away or doesn't reply, he is just hiding away his true emotions. He had been hurt before, a child innocence long stained by cruelty and madness.

"Yours..." he mumbles. "So! You don't have to buy a new bed- " you smile st the explanation and try to argue a little, "I don't mind-" "I insist!" Law cuts you off making you jolt.

There is silence. Then you laugh softly as Law blushes pink. "Alright. We ca get you a bed when you get older" you simply conclude. A future, you were already imagining a future where Law would grow up old enough, where you would see him get better and overcome his past and sickness. 

"Let's go to the mall" suggesting the best way to start the day. Shopping. Law nods. 

The hanger has a small jacket over it. You take it and flip it around Law's body, he manages to push his arms out the sleeves and look at the warm jacket. Smiling you turn and open the door. the sunlight was a nice contrast to the white covers over the ground. The snow was sparkling beautifully, the rush of a cold breeze made you shiver as well as Law. You chuckle running to the car. It was a tricky weather, the sun was high in the sky, showing the beauty of a warm winter day but the wind said otherwise. 

Law gets inside the car and you close your door. "Wow." you exclaim making Law chuckle. The sound made you go warm again. "Seat belts?" you question and Law just nods. This was nice. As the rumble of the engine tries to disrupt the good atmosphere but not succeeding. Right now, it was just You and Law. 

The wheels roll over the cold black road, Law curiously looks out the window watching the people running, talking, the stores passing and the city just living around him. He was new to this city, you guess that he didn't have much time to see. Making a mental note to take him out often to give him a cool tour through the new place. For a child to get into an unknown city and try to survive, you wonder how bad was his first impression. Was he dumped in the downtown,, maybe in the lower areas...the thought just give your even more reasons to take him out. 

"(Name)-ya!" Law shouts. 

The brakes!

You won't make it.

...

Law pants. You gulp. Your heart beats like drums inside your ear. The rush of adrenaline was harsh and even painful. Black. A black van stopped sideways in front of your car. After your first breath you almost immediately turn to looks Law over. "Are you okay- Are you hurt? Your neck? How many finger- wait no, that's for concussions. How is your back?! Does it hurts anywhere!? At all! Tell me if your head feel dizzy?! Does it? La--" "(Name)-ya!" Another yell. You found out that his voice wasn't meant to be used for those high tones. 

"I'm okay" Two words. Two words that made almost seven of your systems to restart. Your lungs pulled need air inside and you breathed out shaky. Your mind process the black jet hair, the big eyes and the slightly worried expression of the boy. Your hands move over the cheek that you don't recall cupping but you are not complaining. Your eyes scan for anything at all again. 

Nothing. 

He is fine. You tell yourself that over and over. 

"Are you" Law's question make your flinch. Right...you were in this too. You try to think about yourself for a moment, coming back to reality and not Lawland where everything was about the fuzzy hat boy. 

"I'm...alright" You slowly reply, Law breathes out, even he was worried. You turn your eyes to the car. In the time you had been worrying about Law two more black cars appeared out of nowhere. One was blocking your read and the other stopped besides you. 

Your green light turned red and you saw it. A glimmer. Without thinking you unbuckle yourself and tackle Law down. You knew what it was, that shine, that dull death calling thing. A gun. Like a nasty annoying fly, you hear a male voice from outside, it was muffled and obviously they were shouting at you. 

"DOFLAMINGO SAYS HI" 

Law was about to complain but the round of shoots and fire gun makes him gasp, he grabs onto you and doesn't let go. One. Two. Five. Eight. 

You felt them. 

The bullets go right through you, they don't care, emotionless, like a whisper they much your skin, muscles, inside, they are metal cold inside you as their goal reach your lungs, liver, breaking the ribcage. 

The sound makes you go deaf for a moment. Like a slow motion movie. 

No. 

This is not your death bed. This is way sooner. You stare into the raven hair as a red line run down your lips . / Ah...Where did his hat go?/ you wonder plainly as the party outside start slowly dying. / I should fish that hat...I hope it didn't get too damaged/.

A shoot is heard but the sound doesn't reach the bullet, with it's steel fangs without permission it get inside the skin, it crunches the tendons with rage and fierce rips apart the arteries to cause an hemorragia. The blood spurts out your body like a can of pain being tossed out, red lively color stains your back seats and floor. 

Silence.

\--------


	14. OMAKE (Valentine Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law has been living with you and Luffy for a while now, at school everyone is hype about today, he keeps getting weird cards that are too sweet for his taste. The Teacher tells him he should give a 'gift' to his special someone. Law can only think of one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!! Between death and sadness I bring you a little extra chapter to celebrate this Love filling day. This is a Law x You x Luffy fanfic. So let's makes this clear.

______________

Sitting on the school bus was a drag. Everything was overly happy today. Hugs. Kisses. Sweets. Everywhere 12 years old Law looked the pattern repeated itself.

It gave him toothache. He was tired of declining heart stamped letters or chocolate.

He didn't even like sweet.

Law sighed.

Sometime he just wished to never get out of your room and lay there with you until dawn. Once was enough to make him want many others, the day he got sick by 'playing' -if by play means trying to take his hat back from Luffy- with the happy man under the rain. It was a cold night , you were out and his tiny weak useless body got sick.

The 'nice' things started happening the day after. Your work was done and coming back to find an stuffed in blankets blushing sick Law with stains of what you could guess was meat juices from the dinner you left the boys before going out.

Luffy got a really hard scold from you and a reprimen that Law could even call cruel "No homemade lunch for a month and no hugs" he recalled your exact words.

He snickered at the memory.

You warped him just to find him coughing and shivering. He smiled as he remembered your panic. Rushing both to the bath, cleaning him, drying him and finally tucking him to bed.

It was a nice feeling.

How you stayed up all night next to him -you tried lying to him saying you did sleep a little but he knew the truth-, all day making sure he was well reading your lovely thick science book. He noticed how you glance very often to him. You only left his side to prepare him food.

He might make your Chicken Soup a medicine.

He grabbed the little box on his lap slightly tighter. This was a stupid day.

Friendship and Love.

He wanted to think...this thing...called love was something you were giving him.

He closed his eyes. /what was i thinking?!/ he questioned himself.

Law moved the gift away and soon regretted it.

Guys around him where having a fight but like usual he blocked them out of his world to not waste energy worrying about them. In the meantime he was inside his thoughts, some guy feel back and trying to grab into something he caught Law's present.

He saw how it flipped in the air. Obviously he tried to get a hold of it. It WAS fragil. He made sure to be careful when he put it inside the box but he wasn't going to be able to reach it in time.

He saw as the box hits the bus floor and heard it. Like a flip of a coin. So quick.

Shattering.

\--------------

He held his damaged box close to his chest as he stepped down the bus's steps.

"Law!"

His eyes turned away. He knew that voice. Steps getting closer made him flinch and wishing he could run back inside the vehicle but the doors closed and he just stood there .

"Law?" You asked. He was tightly pressing a box in his arms.

You opened your mouth to inquire further but Law stopped you by walking away from you to the house. He knew the route already.

You caught up to him fast walking side by side with him. Law was so frustrated and sad he wouldn't admit it but he was indeed.   
Much to your disdain this uncomfortable silence followed both of you on your way home. The entrance door was opened and the silence shrunk your heart.

"Law...Dear?" You called. Law stopped right on his tracks to the stairs. When you called him by sweet nicknames Law knew you were actually really serious or worried.

"Look at me, Sweetie" you tried again crouching down to your knees to be at the same height as the tanned boy.

His knuckles turned white when the pressure he was giving the warped long gone gift was enough to mess the box up.

Your hands touched his and Law sighed. He hated you so much, you could be so...warm.

"The teacher made me do it. " Law concluded nonchalantly and pushed the box to your arms.

Surprised you tried to react as fast and get a grab on the present but on the mean time a fuzzy hat boy ran up the stairs.

Your eyes scanned the box. It was ripped, crushed and damaged. Like it was smashed around. Frowning you stood up with it on your hands and made your way to the island.

It was easy breaking in since it was already opening itself. Inside...glass?

No.

It seems to have been an statue once. There were broken pieces and a pointy one standing on a base.

You took one chunk of glass up and scanned it. It wasn't glass at all. You smile, "Candy?" You questioned.

Eager to solve this problem you took all the hard rock candy out carefully. You found so intriguing how this piece was turning out to be originally.

It was a heart. A piece of art.

The edges turned into flames as it was burning slowly on the top. The heart had little marks of twists and turns.

It was a shame the cracks were there to ruin it.

/Law...made this?/ it was a really good question. Guessing the home economics class was so advanced but that aside, maybe Law got help from the teacher...or Law was too stubborn wanting to do something like this and not anything else.

You smile. The later was most likely.

\---------------  
The time you took down stairs was reasonable to make Law go down to the first floor and check on you. The sounds of steps alerted you.

"(Name)-ya?" Hr called out and your turned, with the present Law made. He stared, then at You.

"Happy Valentine" you mused. This made those tiny cheeks turn a shade of pink. How? He didn't know but that Devil Fruit of yours could be the guilty one.

"You can't steal my work" Law complained with a smile. You chuckled.

What a Valentine.

\------------------  
Extra:

"Law?" You called out from the phone. A hum coming from the living room made you think for a while then you asked placing the phone down and sighing.

"The principal just called me"

A thud.

"Why are five kids at the hospital saying you tried to kill them...dear?" You asked.

________  
Happy valentines

Sorry for the grammar. I made this in a rush


End file.
